


like i like my honey

by Benjros



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Points of View, The angst is poorly written, The fluff is not that bad, i think, im just going with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benjros/pseuds/Benjros
Summary: Sheena is not a punk rocker, actually, she is mostly a awkward but friendly mess, and she has a weak spot for cute girls with gem names  who like to use metaphors.Pearl is a alien rebel who fought in a interplanetary war, but she gets really nervous when tall humans with pink hair give her their phone number.They will find each other along the way, hopefully.-title is from honey by kehlani. i just like the vibe of it.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I don't know if i'm late to the party, but i love this ship since ''Last One Out Of Beach City'' (it's been a while) so i really wanted to write something. This will be a multichapter but idk how many. I wanted to put the canon on here so i could go freely on the other chapt  
> ers. I will just go with it really. Anyways, i hope you guys like it and if you find any spelling error, please, warn me - english is not my first language and i did the prrof reading at 2 am.  
> Enjoy!

Sheena isn’t the type to do that.

If you look at her, with the piercings and the pink hair, you could easily get the wrong idea. She looks like a wild girl, overconfident and fearless - the type of girl who drives to another town to see a show of a band she doesn't know just for the thrill of it. 

She definitely isn’t like that.

ーC'mon, let's do it! - she hears her roommate shout from the kitchenーIt's in Ocean Town, not even that far!

ーIsn't that like burnt to the ground? - she says, sitting on a old red couch they have on the corner of the living room

ーNot anymore! C'mon, we can stop by Beach City and eat those donuts and stuff.

She hears the fridge opening and the sound of a can opening. 

ーNope. Not happening. It's going to be late! I'm tired already.

Alex comes out of the kitchen holding a beer in each hand and sits right next to her, handing one of the cans over. He is a six feet tall man, with dark skin, great fashion sense and awesome social skills. Sometimes she wonders how they became friends.

ーYou need this. A new place, good music and cute,  _ probably  _ not straight, girls. Also, you own me one from buying you that beer - he lifts his own can and drinks some of it

ーI gave you the money, Alex.

ーI went to the shop. So…?

She sighs. It is a lost battle.

ーYou had me on probably gay girls. 

 

…

 

Sheena doesn’t usually care for clothes. Normally, she would wear basically anything that would fit her. But Alex made a one hour speech to tell her she needed to do better than  _ "old t-shirts and, god help me, Sheena, are those crocs?". _

So she gathers the only clothes she has that can still fit her broke lesbian style and not trigger her roommate's anger issues.

She ties the flannel around her waist and looks at herself on the living room's mirror. 

_ “Huh, could've been worst.” _

ーSo, i go ahead with the motorcycle and you meet me later? Are you sure we shouldn't go together? - she says while grabbing her helmet and turning around to see Alex, still wearing a towel.

ーSure, hun, you go ahead. I need to wait for Luke to get me so I can show him the way. 

ーDoesn't that dude have GPS or something? - he shoots her a dirty look - Okay, go help your boyfriend then.

ーI will, and you go see if you can find a girlfriend to help, alright?

She rolls her eyes.

ーWhatever, idiot. See you later.

 

…

 

Sheena loves being on the road cause it gives her time to think. Sometimes, she hates it for the exactly same reason. But today it's a good day. As she feels the wind on her face and hears the sounds of the almost clear road passing around her at full speed, She starts to think that maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea. It feels good. She makes a mental note to thank Alex for taking her out of that couch.

She stops by a gas station along the way and keeps going until finding what she's looking for: _ Big Donut _ . Sheena has never been to Beach City, but has done enough road trips through those roads to know the place - and really like it. Greasy donuts and ready to go coffee?  _ That's  _ the good stuff.

She leaves her bike outside and enters the place. There is no one but her and a group of three people by the corner. She tries not to look for too long - staring isn't cool. Not even the staff is around, weirdly. She goes to the coffee table and feels eyes on her, while also hearing some whispers she can't really make sense of. 

_ “God, I really hope they aren't talking about me. Is it my outfit? At least, i'm not wearing my crocs.” _

Looking like this, she's used to people talking behind her back, but it stills makes her annoyed and anxious every single damn time. 

She starts pouring coffee into the cup. At least, Ocean Town Is pretty close now.

Suddenly, there is someone next to her. She looks down just to be greeted by a short figure with pale pink hair and a big gem glued to her forehead, and before she can notice anything else, the stranger says a muffled "hi" and knocks over a pile of cups.

She looks nervous, so Sheena gets nervous too, ‘cause she is  _ that  _ empathic.

_ “Okay then. At least, i'm not the one that made this awkward. Good start.” _

As she gets out of the shop, she notices two things: One, she forgot to pay for the coffee. Two, she should've helped that girl pick up the cups. She looked nervous for some reason.

_ “Maybe she was into you. The girl has a stone glued to her forehead, she cant be straight.” _

She thinks about coming back inside, but it would be too awkward now. What would she even say?  _ "Oh, hi! Let me help you pick those up, I will be nice now because you might be gay. Also, I felt bad for stealing coffee." _

She puts her helmet on. The air is cold and she's getting kinda tired. This night better be worth it.

 

…

 

She can't believe this is happening. Clumsy Girl is right next to her, driving the tackiest car she has ever seen - her  _ father  _ had one of those, for god's sake - and, yes, the stone on the  forehead thing is kinda weird but she is  _ really  _ cute. They share a quick glance, she gives her best smile and Clumsy Girl blushes, and for a millisecond Sheena fells like they bonded somehow.

Deducing that she was probably going to the same show as her - not many places to go at night wearing a leather jacket on Ocean Town - she accelerates while the light is still green, thinking that they can catch up later.

She definitely wasn't thinking that the Dondai Supremo (she digged the car's name out of the depths of her brain) would speed up and jump a yellow traffic light. Surprised, she keeps going, trying her best not to worry with the sound of the sirens coming from behind her.

 

…

 

Luckily, the place isn’t crowded. Most people were gathered around the stage, as the band started playing some old songs just to kick in. She feels weird, not knowing the songs or the people, so she chooses to stare at her phone and hope Alex will soon send a message saying him and his stupid boyfriend were here.

She can't avoid thinking about the girl from the donut shop and hoping she had escaped the police. She really wants to know the kind of girl who blushed because of a one-second glance and then willingly put herself in a car chase with the authorities. 

Her phone buzzes with a text from Alex

 

_ we stopped the bike for gas. almost there. any cute girls? _

 

She looks around. There are a lot of different girls around, but she is still waiting for Mystery Girl to appear out of somewhere. Maybe the police caught her, maybe they weren’t going to the same place after all or maybe if she did arrived she wouldn’t be interest in talking to Sheena -  _ it was just a glance, girl, get yourself together. _

But, for some reason, Sheena has this weird feeling in her chest, and she really,  _ really  _ wants to see her again. 

 

_ not yet. but i will be ready _

 

Alex replies immediately.

 

_ they won't even know what hit them, love _

 

She smiles a little bit. Alex always had his own weird way of being supportive.

ーHello?

She looks up. 

And there she is, wearing the most out of place outfit to a rock concert - ballet flats and all, her whole face flushed, a polite smile on her lips and her arm stretched, waiting for a handshake. Mystery Girl.

_ “Wait, a handshake?” _

Well, that isn't the way she usually starts conversations at parties, but why not?

They shake hands with a smile and she looks pleased.

ーWould you mind if i asked you a question? - Mystery Girl says.

ーGo ahead.

ーHow did your colour your hair?

ーMy hair?   
ーExactly, how did you acquire this hair color?

ーWell, how did your colour yours? Is a pretty pastel, i like it.

She puts her hand to her chest in a confident manner, and says:

ーWell,  _ my  _ body is just a conscious manifestation of light. By the way, i saved your planet, and your species and you’re welcome.

Sheena laughs, finding the nonsense joke funnier than it would be if literally anyone else had told it. 

ーI know how that is - she throws her hair back along with the words, hoping that it wasn't as obvious of a flirt as it felt it was.

Her phone buzzes in her hand and she takes a quick look at it. Another text from alex.

 

_ we’re here but luke is feeling sick. can you come here and help us? _

 

She doesn't want to leave her new found crush here but she knows Alex wouldn't ask her to go if it wasn't a emergency.

ーI need to go help a friend of mine. Here, take this.

She gets a piece of paper in her back pocket with her phone number on it. Alex forces her to carry that around for some reason that she doesn't remember anymore. Yet another thing to thank him tonight.

She hands it to mystery girl, who flinches. At least, she looks disappointed to see her leaving.

As she says goodbye, turns around and heads to where she left her bike, she can’t help a smile. She doesn’t recognize the song playing in the background, and she doesn't know anyone here, and she is probably leaving before she can really enjoy the show, but there is a beautiful girl with her phone number in her hand right now and she isn't going to stop beaming about it any time soon.

_ God, alex is going to love hearing about this. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE END NOTES 💙💙💙

― So let me keep up with you - Luke says - you met a random girl at a coffee shop, she had a gem on her forehead for whatever reason and, after she ran away from the cops for jumping a traffic light, you talked for five seconds, about hair and something that sounds like philosophy, didn’t exchange names and you gave her your phone number?

―Basically - Sheena says, taking another bite from her pizza slice as Alex gets out of the kitchen and joins them in the living room

―Do you know how random that sounds? I love it - he says, sitting right next to his boyfriend

After leaving the concert, she and Alex brought Luke to their apartment, so he could take some pills and rest. He said he was good enough to stay awake, so they all gathered at the living room’s couch to watch a random movie. No one was truly paying attention, and after Sheena mentioned the girl from the concert, they all forgot about the screen.

Her love life was rarely exciting.

―Do you think she’s going to call soon? - Luke said, his dark blond hair peeking out of the blue watch cap

―I hope so. She looked nervous, so i don’t know. Maybe she will wait until tomorrow night.

―Well, i hope she calls soon - Alex says - You look so amused with this chick, that if she waits too much to call, i’m the one that will have to listen to your whines.

―Hey, i don’t  _ whine _ .

―Sure you don’t, hun, sure you don’t.

 

…

 

When Pearl arrived at the temple, she was thrilled. She couldn’t believe she had actually talked to a human, and not only that but she also got the human to be interested on her enough to attempt further communication.

Steven looked happy for her - even though he also looked tired from being awake that late - and Amethyst wouldn’t stop teasing her, which was her unusual way of showing she was also happy for her. Everything felt just right.

But then the morning comes, and Pearl finds herself nervous and confuse. Her mind is a mess. Part of her is excited to call the number and see where this takes her, and the other part is listing all the reasons why this is bound to fail.

She knows that is already breakfast time and Steven is probably looking for her with his cellphone in hand, but she just can’t bring herself to leave her room. 

_ “I fought in a interplanetary war and i’m afraid of talking to a human. Why would Rose think of me?” _

Thinking about this name seems to snap something inside of her. She misses Rose, a lot - she doesn’t think she will ever stop missing her. And, yes, the human looked like her, a lot. She’s still stunned with the idea of humans changing their hair colors. 

_ “Just for the pleasure of changing. Such funny creatures.” _

But it wasn’t her and it would never be. The human had something new about her, something she couldn’t find in her memories of Rose Quartz.

_ “Not better. Just… different.” _

She tries to pay attention to the sound of the water falling around her room. Everything in perfect harmony. Her mind is still a mess, and she can hear Steven calling for her outside, and she thinks of Rose, and how happy she looked with Greg. 

And she thinks of Steven, of course. She missed Rose, but she would never let go of Steven.

Then she thinks about the human again.

She stands up. 

_ “I can do this.” _

 

…

 

―I can’t do this.

―P, you  _ literally  _ just came out of your room saying you could do this - Amethyst says, looking up to her from her place at the floor - i even had to stop for a minute to figure out what “this” meant.

―Amethyst, out of everyone here, i would expect you to be the first one to agree that not  _ everything  _ i say is right - Pearl points out, a exasperated look on her face - Steven, i’m sorry, but your phone will not be needed anymore.

She starts to get up from the couch, but Steven interrupts her.

―C’mon, Pearl! You can do it. Just call and say hello and ask if she wants to go somewhere. Nothing will go wrong, she wants you to call.

―Why?! She doesn’t know my name or anything about me, we don’t even belong to the same species!

―That’s why you two should go out - Steven argues - to learn things about each other. Not the species stuff, tho, you should  _ definitely  _ save that for later.

―Wha-What if i’m doing this for the wrong reason?

―Do you think you are? - Steven asks, his voice comprehensive.

―I...No. I don’t think so.

―Then that’s it - he hands her the phone - But, first, let’s talk really quick about some few things that would be nice of you to avoid for now. The whole alien rebel thing is the first one of them.

 

...

 

Sheena isn’t thinking about her phone.

She definitely isn’t.

It’s a saturday morning and she’s laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Alex is out to buy groceries - “ _ groceries” _ , she warned before he left, _ “not beer” _ \- and Luke, for the first time in what feels like centuries since he and Alex started dating, isn’t pacing around their apartment like he lives here as well.

_ “He walks around wearing a towel, who does that on a apartment that isn’t theirs?” _

It’s quiet now. It’s just her and Jolene - her cat - who usually hides around the house until she wants food or attention. She refuses to work on saturdays and doesn’t feel like scrolling through netflix for hours and end up not even watching anything, so she just stares at her ceiling.

She knows it hasn’t been that long since the party, and that there is this unspoken rule of calling after twenty-four hours or something like that, but she’s tired of waiting already.

_ “I should’ve got her number instead.” _

She closes her eyes and tries to push the anxious thoughts to the back of her brain, so they won’t bother her anymore. 

_ “Is just a call from a girl you don’t even know the name of. If she calls, great. If she doesn’t, who cares?” _ _  
_ And then her phone rings. 

She sits up and grabs the device, which is laying next to her on bed, and as soon as she takes a look at the screen, she rolls her eyes.

―What the fuck do you want, Alex? 

_ ―What kind of milk do we drink? The blue one or the red one with the happy cow? _

―Didn’t i gave you a list?

_ ―Yeah, but it says “milk”, you need to add details, Sheena. _

―The red one, Alex.

_ ―With the happy cow? _

―Humhum.

_ ―Okay. You sound pissed, your girl didn’t call you, did she? _

―Just bring the milk, Alex.

_ ― Okay, love you, hun. _

She sighs.

―I love you too, dude.

She turns the call off and puts the phone down.

And then she giggles, because for some reason Alex saying “the one with the happy cow” suddenly sounds very funny. 

 

…

 

―Ready, P? - Amethyst asks, before stuffing a entire hotdog in her mouth

― I guess so.

They’re all gathered around the couch. Pearl is sitting with her legs crossed, staring nervously at the phone in her hand, while Steven places his hand on her should in a supportive manner. He knows how hard that must be for her. Amethyst went to the kitchen and came back with a bunch of hotdogs, and then got back to her place on the floor. Garnet is there, too, and she didn’t have any question about they were doing when she arrived. She just sat there and nodded at Pearl, a tiny smile on her lips.

―You got this - she said 

The number was already typed. She pressed the button Steven had told her to.

―Wait - Steven says and press another button - now it’s on speaker.

―On wha-

_ ―Hello? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> First of all,im not a cliffhanger author. I just had to stop the chapter here cause I have the other one all developed on my head and if I didn't stop there it would be too long.  
> I promise we will get more action on the next one okay?  
> Thanks for everyone who commented on the first chapter, it really helped me get the motivation to write this one. I hope u all enjoyed it! Pls if noticing any spelling errors, warn me - again, Portuguese is my first language and the proof reading was made at ungodly hours.  
> Also if u could leave a comment it would be amazing,even if it's a short one! I love reading them


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I know it took longer than the others but it didn't take long. Two days is a good time span,you guys. Thanks to everyone who left a comment on the last one, I would've take way longer to write this if u guys hadn't show that love.  
> Anyways, I hope you like it. This chapter was weird to write, and I feel insecure about it. But I like it. First dates need to be awkward, especially if one part of the couple is keeping as many secrets as pearl is. They can't just be all over each other at first glance. But I have some plans for next chapter that I'm excited about!! Pls alert me of any spelling errors or words used in the wrong context. English is my second language and I am self taught with one direction songs.  
> Luv u guys.

_ ―Hello? _

―Ahm...hi! It’s-It’s Pearl.

_ ―Oh, so that’s your name. I like it. Mine’s Sheena. _

―Oh, it’s a pretty name. I mean, I was wondering since you only put a single letter on the paper you gave me.

―Tell her  _ she’s  _ pretty - Amethyst whispers and Garnet signs for her to be quiet. 

― Sorry if it took too long for me to call. I had some issues.

―What? Nah, it's okay. The show was like. Hours ago. But I'm glad you called now, really. I was waiting for it.

―Me too,I guess. So, how do you suggest we proceed?

―Proceed? You use big words,don't you?

―I do enjoy using proper vocabulary.

Pearl hears Sheena chuckling on the other end of the line and blushes immediately.She doesn't understand what's funny but It feels good to make her smile.

―So, if you'd like to, we could  _ proceed _ by going on a date. Do you live in beach city?

―Yes, I do. Is it too far away for you to come here with your motorcycle?

―It's close enough. Even it wasn't, it would be worth it to see you.

 

...

 

―”It would be worth it to see you”. - Alex quoted on a over dramatic voice - So cheesy, hun. You sound like a straight man on one of those rom coms that glorify abusive behavior.

―First, it wasn't cheesy. It was cute and I think she liked it. Second, when did you start talking about “glorifying abusive behavior”?

―That's what happens when you date a philosophy student. It takes over you.

Sheena is sitting on her bed, her back resting against the mattress, with Alex laying on her lap. It has been a long time since they had a moment alone, no Luke or anyone else between then. It's a nice feeling. 

Her white bedroom walls are plastered with random posters that she swear she is going to throw away someday.

“It looks like the room of a angry teenagers with daddy issues”, Alex had said after she finished decorating when they first moved, “it suits you.”

―So, let's go - Alex said - Tell me what's making you anxious. We can break it down before I pick your outfit.

―I'm not anxious and you're not picking my outfit, Alex. It's just a date, I can do it.

―Are you sure? - his voice lacked the usual sharpness - it's okay if you are. It doesn't mean that you're going too deep into it, really. It just means you want it to work out between the both of you. It’s normal.

―It's not that. It's just...What if it does work, and then… you know,my parents.

―You're going too far ahead, Sheena. Thinking about this right now is going to take you nowhere. You can't control everything.

―I know, I know. Thank you, anyway. It's nice to hear it from someone else. - she smiles at him - Do you know what's time to?

―Choose outfits?!

She rolled her eyes.

―Please,don't make me look like a dork.

―I can't do magic, hun.

 

…

 

Pearl looks at Garnet. The crystal gems never have anything planned, but they’re always busy. So many things can happen. A corrupted gem could show up, the diamonds could send more soldiers, Steven could get hurt playing swords with Connie or fighting something that he doesn't understand. What would happen if she left the temple? Even if for a few hours?

Garnet's voice brings her back to reality.

― We can do it. - she says - There's nothing to worry about. Amethyst and I can easily handle any minor threats, even without Steven, and if things get too serious, we will not hesitate on ruining your evening with that beautiful human.

―How do you know she's pretty?

―She must be. You blushed the entire phone call. But, anyway, we both know the temple isn't what you're worried about. Not fully.

Pearl stares at herself on the mirror. The jacket is weird and looks out of place. She takes it off. Better. 

Steven and Amethyst agreed to leave her alone for a bit, but Garnet is standing behind her, looking unfazed as always. Pearl has this weird feeling that she is as excited as Steven is about her date.

―You will be okay, Pearl, don't worry. Both of you are making yourself available to feelings that might grow. You're on the right path.

Pearl spent her entire life fighting armies, so if you take a look at her, you might think that she can easily do this.

But she’s used to fighting with corrupted gems and homeworld’s soldiers. 

She’s far away from used to going on dates with girls that she might like - and might like her back.

 

...

 

Sheena is late. 

She knows that. She left home twenty minutes late, thanks to Alex and his makeover obsession, and even after going as fast as she could, she was still late.

Pearl and her agreed to meet at the only place both of them seemed to know very well - the donut shop - and then they would decide where to go from there. 

As she parks her bike and takes her helmet off, she’s not as anxious as she was before. Sure, first dates are never cozy situations but she feels better now. She's not nervous anymore.

And then she turns around and Pearl is waiting for her, and she's nervous again.

Not the bad kind of nervous, who makes her sweat and bite her fingernails. The good kind of nervous who makes her feel a little dizzy and leaves her with - she can't believe she's going to say this - butterflies on her belly.

_ “Alex is going to fucking kill me if he discovers I used this term.” _

Pearl is wearing the same clothes she wore when they saw each other at the concert, ballet flats and all. The sleeveless turtleneck with a big star on the middle looks like some kind of costume, but she loves it. When she sees Sheena, she blushes and gives a shy smile, waving at her. Sheena smiles back and heads in her direction.

 

…

 

―Hi - Sheena says - you look nice.

―You too - Pearl answers, and she's being honest. Sheena is wearing a shirt like one she had tied around her waist the night before, jeans and her hair is tied on what Steven calls a “ponytail _ ” _ . She never understood why humans would want to compare their hair to a animal's, but Sheena looks nice with it.

―Sorry for being late, by the way, did you wait for too long? 

After Pearl reassures her that it wasn't, at all, a bother to wait a little bit, Sheena asks her where they should go.

―How do we “proceed” as you would say - she beams - are you hungry? We could stop and eat somewhere.

Pearl pales a little bit at the mention of food. She had, of course, rehearsed that one with Steven.

―Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I have another idea? I'm not hungry, but you can find food there and we can walk and… talk, i guess.

―Sure, why not?

 

…

 

So they end up at a amusement park. Sheena looks at the shy, smart girl standing next to her,who looks kinda nervous about her reaction to the place, and smiles. That's not what she was expecting at all.

―Funland?

―Yes, Steven brought us here one time,and, sure, we had some issues that day but we also had a lot of fun so… you know,I guess the name fits.

They start walking. Sheena doesn't know where they are going but she thinks Pearl doesn't know either, so it's okay.

They stop at a few games along the way, and Sheena notices how perfectionist her date is. She looks at every single machine like a math problem, and she solves it beautifully - it's a nice thing to watch, really, how satisfied she looks with results.

―Oh, no, I don't like that one - she says, after Sheena points out one of those car simulations games. Apparently, you had to destroy the road in order to win this one.

―Why not? It's a easy one. C'mon, sit down- she pats the seat - dont try out the good driver facade now, I've seen you run away from cops,in case you don't remember.

Pearl smiles and blushes at that, approaching Sheena.

―That time I was chasing something worth the risk.

―Are you sure? It's a very expensive traffic ticket. - Sheena says in a low, soft voice. They are really close now.

―I have no idea what a traffic ticket is.

Sheena bursts into laughter and Pearl smiles again, sitting at the player's seat.

―Steven brought us here one time, let's say I… I mistook the purpose of the game.

―Who's Steven? You mention him a lot. Not jealous, just curious.

―Steven is my… Ahm...I'm his guardian,let's put it like that. His mother, Rose, is not with us anymore and we were very close so me and my family take care of him. For her memory.

―I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories.

―It's okay - Pearl looks down - Rose is not a bad memory, not all of her.

―Do you miss her?

Pearl looks at Sheena. The sunlight is hitting her face and she looks beautiful like this.

―I do. But it doesn't hurt as much as it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u guys have any ideas or things you want to see happening in this fic tell me on the comments. Maybe I will be inspired and stuff.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains small mentions of suspicions of eating disorders. Nothing heavy or graphic or serious, and it's very fast and simple but I prefer to be safe.  
> Hello!! I'm back.  
> 3 days is my self imposed deadline to update this,so I'm on time.  
> But GOOD NEWS I have got the responsibility to plan this whole fic so now I know basically what do I want to happen st each chapter till the end. Maybe I will have new ideas but roughly I think we will have 20 to 22 chapters.  
> As always, please be kind and leave a comment- it makes me happier than kudos or hits (not that those aren't nice) and it really helps writing - especially critical ones.Also warn me of any mistakes on the writing - latino here.

―So where do you live? I can give you a ride - Sheena rests her weight on her bike - Or we can go somewhere else, what do you think? We could eat.

Again, Pearl looks distressed at the mention of food. Sheena starts to worry, this girl is very thin and pale - she doesn't look unhealthy to her but she is not a doctor, so can't be sure. Sheena knows enough about eating disorders to be a little concerned about her date.

―We can go but I won't consume anything, thank you very much. But your company shall be more than enough to entertain me - she smiles sweetly and, even through her concern, Sheena can't avoid smiling back.

 

…

 

―If it's a pizza place, why is it named Fish Stew?

― I'm not sure, I never really came here, but I did get banned once - Pearl said - but they suspended the ban at Steven's request, and I finally have a reason to come here.

Sheena smiles. She has been doing this a lot today, and the reason is standing right next to her. She grabs her hand and Pearl blushes. Again.

― Let's get in and then you tell me more about that. Car chases and bans, hum? Its starting to look like you're more of a rebel than I am.

―You don't know the half of it.

The pizza place is small and has a family vibe to it. They choose to sit at the balcony, even through only two tables are full - one of them with a sketchy looking guy wearing a red button up and typing furiously into his notebook.

―Why do I feel like that guy really likes a conspiracy? - Sheena asks, bringing Pearl's attention to him

―Oh, that's Steven's friend… Ronnie,I think? No,  _ Ronaldo _ . He likes to follow us around and write about us. Never really understood.

―Speak for yourself, I can totally understand why someone would want to write about you.

―You flatter me.

―I do, indeed - Sheen holds her hand, and Pearl looks like she's about to say something, but a gentle looking girl comes to take their orders.

She looks surprised to see Pearl here and even more to see Sheena with her. She stares at their joined hands on the balcony. Sheena fights the instinct to let go of the other girl's hand.  _ Not today. _

―Hi, welcome to Fish Stew Pizza - she smiles - Pearl,I haven't seen you since we played tennis that day. How's Garnet and Amethyst doing? And who's your...friend?

― Oh, they're doing great. Ahm, that's Sheena, she's my, ahm - Pearl looks at her nervously - what are we?

―I’m her date - Sheena says, unable to stop a small sense of fear from taking over her, thinking that two girls on a date might as well be a problem in such a small town. 

She didn't want to cause any problems.

―Oh, really? You two make such a cute couple, I hope everything works well. So, what are you having?

Sheena orders a small pepperoni pizza and an apple juice and turns at Pearl, who looks uncertain.

―Pearl, you don't want anything, do you? Steven always says you don't eat.

―Thank you, Kiki. 

Kiki smiles and leaves them at the table. Sheena starts to worry again. 

_ “She said ‘Steven always says you don't eat’. Well, he is a kid, but doesn't anyone else gets worried or something?” _

―Hey, are you sure you don't want anything? It's been like a lot of time we're out and you ate nothing. You don't want our date to end with you passing out or something, huh?

―Oh, don't worry,that won't happen, I do not need to consume anything, really, i’m fine.

―Are you sure?

―Yeah, of course.

For a second, Sheena has the weirdest impression that the artificial lights make Pearl's blushing face look blueish. It does fit her though, and it looks almost natural - like it should be there. She smiles at herself. What a funny trick of the light.

 

…

 

― Of all the places to build a house, you guys picked to build it under a cliff?!

Sheena asked. Her old bike wasn't exactly fit to drive through sand, so she parked and they started walking to Pearl's place, which she said was located right under the cliff at the end of the town.

―Rose thought it would be a lovely spot, and, well, there was a time when no crystal gem would disagree with Rose Quartz.

―Crystal gem? Is that a club or something?

Pearl flinches. Steven had given her a lot of tips on how to avoid the “alien subject” but she still let some words slip thought the evening. 

_ “Don't lie, you already have way too many secrets” _

―You can call it a club, i guess. I don't feel really comfortable to explain it to you now...maybe another time?

―You're already trying to invite me to another date? How do you know I'm going to say yes?

―Are you going to say no?

They stopped mid walk, staring at each other. 

―I'm not crazy.

Pearl searchs her mind for a coherent thing to say but she can't find any. She is glad she didn't. Sheen's eyes look very pretty from up close.

_ “And she's really close. I enjoy it.” _

Pearl has had her share of seeing how humans deal with what they call “romance”. Specially between Rose and Greg but also between all the other humans she had seen or talked to while on Earth (she even went to a wedding or two in the past centuries), but she always thought the kissing to be a weird kind of ritual. Something that she never quite understood, and she always wondered how humans found the right time do it. It looked complicated, to find a moment to do something so intimate without it being awkward or uncomfortable. It looked artificial, at least.

Tonight, she discovers it feels quite natural to do such a thing. And, yes, maybe she is a little awkward (but when she  _ isn't _ awkward?) but it is definitely not uncomfortable.

 

…

 

By the time they arrived, their hands had been joined for a good time now and they were both smiling. Sheena was planning to say something - anything, really - but stopped dead in her tracks when she looked ahead of her.

―Well, you weren't kidding when you said temple, huh?

Pearl chuckles.

It was a funny contrast really. It looked like some kind of ancient thing that dudes on the internet would say it was built by aliens, and the whole structure was used solely to accommodate a house that looked ridiculously tiny compared to her surroundings. Sheena noticed that the statue also had a gem on her forehead.

_ “This just gets weirder, huh?” _

―Pearl?

―Yes?

―You aren't in a cult, are you? Like some secret organization or something?

She seemed to think for a moment.

―No, i am not.

―Thank God.

―It's definitely not a secret to anyone in Beach City anymore.

―Wa-Was that supposed to be a clear answer?

―Not at all. But I promise I will explain everything to you, soon.It's not a bad thing, I promise.

Sheena gave her a quick kiss. 

―Goodbye then. Call me tomorrow, if you can, okay?

―I will.

 

…

 

Sheena came home to find Luke and Alex watching some weird indie movie on the living room. Alex looked bored - he's favorite TV show is gossip girl and that tells you a lot about him - and Luke stares at the movie like it is about to tell him all the secrets in the universe with a single hour long scene used to capture all the secret innuendos on the way the main character eats a piece of toast. That's  _ her _ idea of what happens on a indie movie, at least.

Alex notices her standing at the entrance, smiling like a dork and grins.

―As soon as i fInd out if the protagonist gets turned into a lobster or not, I'm heading to your room and you're giving me a full report, alright?

― Weirdly, I'm glad to do so.

 


	5. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! That chapter was hard to write and a i left a lot of things for the nex one cause if i didnt it would be really fucking long. I was really upset about the number of comments i got on the last chapter - was it a bad one? if you guys dislike it, pls let me know. i can't improve unless you tell me what's wrong. Anyways, i hope u guys like this one and please leave a comment, it really helps me.  
> oh, and drink water.

ー You need to tell her - Alex says

ーIs it really that important? We’ve only been on one date, Alex.

ーI don’t think it is, but it’s clearly bothering you that she doesn’t know, so go ahead and tell her! 

Sheena sighs. She stares at the floor, trying to stop the tears from coming out. Jolene is laying at her lap, and her right hand is caressing the cat’s fur.  Alex walks over to the couch and sits right next to her, not knowing what to say.

They’ve been on this same situation before, but it’s always complicated.  He wishes his friend’s life was as easy as possible, and that would include not telling anyone, but he knows how that feels to her.

_ “Not like she’s lying, but like she’s the lie.” _

ーYou don’t own nothing to no one, Sheena. If you want to tell her, it has to be because this is a important part of who you are and you want to share this with her, not because you think you have to. I don’t know how hard that must be for you, but i don’t want you to be in pain and i don’t want you to be with someone who doesn’t deserve you - he places his hand on her shoulder - and if she has any problem with this, then she does not deserve you.

Sheena lets the tears fall. It’s easier than denying it.

 

…

 

ーYou need to tell her - Garnet says.

Pearl turns around. She was not expecting Garnet to come here. She’s taking Steven’s clothes out of the washing machine and putting them in the basket.

ーWhat do you mean?   
ーSheena. You should tell her that we’re gems. And you should do it, like, right now.

Pearl sighs. She closes the machine and stands up, approaching Garnet.

ーSteven told me i should avoid the subject. I’m gonna tell her, soon.

ーNo, you won’t. 

ーYes, i will! Why are you saying this?   
ーBecause if you don’t tell her right now, that thing is going to do it for you.

As soon as Garnet finishes her sentence, Steven’s voice comes from the bottom of the temple.

ーPearl, Garnet, i think we have a problem! 

Pearl drops the basket and runs to the bottom of the temple’s hand, looking down. Steven is standing next to Amethyst, who is not looking at him, cause she’s paying attention to the other end of the beach - and she’s not wrong to.

The corrupted gem standing right next to the seashore has to be one of the biggest ones she has seen in the last few years. It looks confused, looking around the beach, but Pearl knows that won’t last too long. 

ーI’m sorry, it happened sooner than i expected. 

Pearl summons her weapon, feeling the cold surface of the spear on her hand. She still doesn’t fully understand what Garnet means.

The monster seems to snap out of it’s confusion, fixing it’s eyes at Steven and Amethyst.

ーI’ll think about this later, c’mon, we have other priorities now. Steven, stay away from that thing!

 

…

 

ーLook, when i said you should tell her, i didn't mean like  _ right now _ .

Sheena puts her helmet on.

ーYou know how long will take me to gather up the courage to do this, Alex, i have to do it now. Besides, she told me yesterday that if i wanted to see her, i could just show up at her place.

Alex stares at her. He remembers when they first had a talk like this one. Sheena appeared hours later, crying and sobbing. He doesn’t want to see that ever again. Sheena notices the way he is looking at her and hugs him.

ーI’m going to be fine, okay? She’s great, i’m sure she will be fine with it.

ーI wish you didn’t have to do this. 

ーHey - she lets go of the hug and looks at him - you said it yourself, i don’t  _ have  _ to do this. It’s not shameful, Alex, and i need to understand that. I need to stop being ashamed of this.

ーYou’re amazing, you know this, right?   
Sheena smiles.

ーI love you too, Alex.

 

…

 

All her confidence went away as soon as she got to Beach City. She gets out of her bike and cleans some sweat off her forehead, taking a deep breath to try to slow down her heartbeat. She thinks some food might distract her a little bit so she stops at the donut shop and walks in, smiling a little when she sees Sadie at the counter, concentrated on a book. They never really talked to each other, but she seemed nice - she had to be, to deal with how grumpy the other staff looked all the time. 

The girl looks up from the book and notices her.

ーSheena! You haven’t been here in awhile - she says as she walks up to the counter - Is Alex with you?

ーNo, it’s just me. Is the boy, ahm...i don’t remember his name.

ーIt’s Lars, but he’s taking a nap in the back. It’s really slow today, so, ahm - she blushes - i said he could leave me here.

Sheena raises an eyebrow. Sadie doesn’t look like the type who knows how to deal with lazy coworkers. 

ー But anyways - the blonde keeps talking - what are you doing here? Is there any show i haven’t heard about?

ーAhm, no. I’m here to see a girl i’m going out with. Maybe you know her, her name’s Pearl.

ーOh, you’re… going out with one of Steven’s moms? That’s new.

Sheena is a little bit startled at the word she used.  _ Mom _ . It was one thing to think of Pearl as someone who takes care of a child, another thing was to think of her as a mother. 

ーI don’t really know her, she’s never around here. The only times i’ve seen her is when Steven drags her and the others to something or when the city is under attack.

ーI’m sorry, you just said “when the city is under attack”?!

ーHum, yeah, it happens a lot around here. We think there’s something to do with them and the big temple at the beach, but they always fix everything and fight whatever is troubling us, so no one complains. Also, Steven is a sweet kid, he would never put anyone in danger if he could avoid it. But, anyways, you want the usual?

Sheena wants to push the subject further. She wants to know what does “attack” means and what does it have to do with Pearl fighting something. It could be just some kind of weird way of speaking, but she feels it’s something more. But she doesn’t want to discuss it with Sadie - she barely knows the girl. So she just smiles and nods, wishing to get out of there as soon as possible.

ーYeah, the usual.

 

…

 

Pearl underestimated the fight. 

As she gets up from the spot where she landed after the monster launched her, she takes a look at her surroundings. Sugilite just formed, walking over to the beast who seems to prefer her over Steven, who is inside one of his bubbles.

_ “I told him to stay away.” _

The corrupted gem is a mix of red and brown and looks like a giant bird of some kind.  _ A really, really weird bird with spikes all over the body.  _ She can’t stop the agony of fighting another reminder of the war, every time they seem to be able to forget it for a little while, it comes back even worse.

_ “And this is all your fault.”  _

She shakes her head.  _ Not now. _

She raises her spear and runs as fast as she can to where the creature is now fighting Sugilite, roaring and trying to free itself from her grab, but standing still enough as to give her a good chance. Pearl catchs the speed she thinks she needs and aims her spear at an unprotected spot on the creature’s side. She launches the spear and watches as it hits the right place, and the monster fades, leaving a small blue gem behind.

Sugilite splits, and Amethyst and Garnet are back, while Steven goes to bubble the broken gem. Amethyst runs over to Steven, but Garnet walks over to Pearl. She is about to say something, when the taller gem stops midway.

ーIt was the impact of the gem’s first hit.

ーWhat?

ーGuys! - Stevens screams, and Pearl turns around - Is that a person?!

Not far from them, closer to where the monster had showed up at first, there is a figure laying on the sand. 

ーDon’t worry, she’s fine.

Pearl would recognize that pink hair anywhere.

 

…

 

Sheena can hear voices. She can’t really understand what they are saying, but there has to be at least three people around her right now. Her head hurts. She doesn’t know what’s happening.

“I was at the beach and…What the fuck was that thing?!”

She opens her eyes. The ceiling is not a hospital’s ceiling, so she cross that option off the list. But that doesn’t leave her with much. She sits up.

ーOh, look, you’re awake!

She looks to the side and there is a kid right next to her. He has black hair and his face is dirty with sand. He smiles widely at her.

ーWe were worried about you, but Garnet said you would be fine. Hi, i’m Steven.

_ Garnet. Steven. _ She knows these names.

_ Pearl. _

ーIs Pearl here?

ーOh, yeah, she went to fetch you some meds and stuff. How are you feeling? Any pain? That gem’s hits were pretty strong, i’m surprised you didn’t break something.

ーI’m sorry, you said “gem”. Like-like crystal gem?

ーAhm… kind of. Don’t worry, we’re going to explain everything to you as soon as we’re sure your bones are where they should be. 

Sheena doesn’t even has the capacity to think about what happened. Her head hurts and there is a small kid who doesn’t look at all shocked that a ten feet tall monster bird just appeared at a beach.

She just hopes Pearl has a very good explanation for all of this.

 


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is shorter than usual and really soon but i just felt like putting it right now. Now the basic of the alien this out there and i can woork better the dynamics between sheena and pearl and other characters as well.   
> thank u so much for the comments on the last chapter (i will answers as soon as i can cause i just had time to post this now) and di hope u guys enjoy it. the next ones are going to be the usual size so dont worry.  
> hope u guys like it!  
> remenber to drink water okay?

It’s all very natural to the kid, Sheena notices.

He offers her water and cookies and tells her that Pearl will arrive soon with the pain medicine.

ーWe don’t use that a lot around here - he says - So it’s probably lost somewhere.

She finds out that this is, indeed, his bedroom and he proceeds to talk about the monster at the beach and how they handled it. 

He talks like it’s a everyday thing.

ーPearl told me to stay away, she always does that - he says as he drinks some of the water she refused and sits on the side of the bed - but i don’t like being away from the fight. They are all risking their lives and what am i supposed to do? Hide in a bubble? It’s not fair, you know.

She nods, even though she’s not sure she agrees with the idea of a kid fighting that thing.

ーIs that normal for you? I mean, monsters and beach battles?

ーWell, they don’t always show up at the beach, most time we have to look for them, you know. Once i found one all by myself! Pearl really freaked out when i told her. She worries a lot. 

ーThat means she cares about you.

ーI know that, she’s just afraid of losing me. She lost too many friends and family already. 

His voice holds a angst Sheena hasn’t heard in a kid’s voice before. Like he has seen more than he can bear. It hurts her.

ーI was the one that told her to hide it from you. Don’t be angry at her, okay? It’s my fault.

ーCan you at least explain to me  _ what  _ was she hiding? I still don’t know anything.

He stares at his glass of water for a second and then looks back at her. 

ーThere are a lot of things i don’t understand as well, and some i don’t think i want to understand. It’s complicated. But i do know that Pearl would like to be the one to try and tell you everything. She really likes you.

They hear the door opening and Steven smiles at her another time.

ーPearl, is that you? She’s awake. And her bones are okay!   
  


…

 

ーSo you’re a rock? Like, an actual gay rock?

ーI have no idea what a gay is, but sure.

ーWow, okay. And your species… ahm, Crystal Gems?

ーOh, no, that’s the name of my rebel group. There was a war, it’s still happening actually. We can talk about this later.

ーAnd that thing at the beach…?

Pearl sighs. She stares at the floor, looking in pain and touches the pearl at her forehead.

ーThis is everything i am. If something damages my gem, i will lose everything that makes me who i am. The monster at the beach is a corrupted gem. Some of us didn’t survive the war, and some of us had a even worst fate. It’s not a happy story, Sheena.

ーRose Quartz?

ーOur leader. She taught me everything i know, and i was in love with her. She fell in love with a human and gave up her physical form so Steven could live. We’re trying to teach him everything we can about our kind.

ーWow. Okay then. All the answers lead to more questions. 

ーI’ll explain everything that you wish to know, i promise. Just… tell me you don’t hate me.

Sheena looks at her. She’s shocked, of course. At first, she thought it was a joke, but then Pearl took a giant spear out of her forehead and she had to accept it. It’s all new and scary, but Pearl is still the same. So she takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

ーI could never hate you.

Pearl smiles and Sheena can’t help but laugh. 

_ “This is all so silly.” _

ーGod, i can’t believe i was afraid to tell you i’m trans.

And then she realizes what she said. Pearl is staring at her. She looks curious, but not a bad kind of curious.

_ “She doesn’t even know what gay is.” _

ーSeems like we both are going to have to explain things that the other doesn’t understand, huh?

 

…

 

Pearl remembers always being confused about the way humans seem to care about gender. It seemed to have a lot of weight on their lives and how they treated each other. It was like the division between gem types, but much more subtle. She remembers when Steven was a baby and some people from Beach City would give them weird looks when he would walk around playing with a doll - Greg told them it was because some people saw it as girl’s toy. She still doesn’t understand, really, but right now, with Sheena holding her hand and looking at her like she’s afraid of her reaction, she can't avoid but feel a little anger over how humans treat this gender subject.

ーSo you chose to change your body? To match how you felt about yourself?

ーWell, yes, basically.

ーAnd you are happy with yourself now? With this new name and form?

ーYes, i’m happy.

ーThen i see nothing wrong with it. Your body is a important part of who you are, Sheena, and it should be like you want it to be. And so is your name and how people talk about you. 

ーI can’t believe a alien know how to deal with diversity better than most humans.

ーIn my experience, no species knows how to deal with their own conflicts. It doesn’t justify anything, but it explains a lot. 

Sheena nods and hugs her. Pearl feels cold to the touch and when they separate, she can’t help but stare at the stone on her forehead. She places a small kiss on it and feels Pearl shiver.

ーYou are beautiful.

ーSo are you. 

 

…

 

Sheena arrives at her house with her headache almost gone but still feeling tired. The gems (it’s weird to call them that) had another problem to deal with, so she didn’t get to meet anyone but Steven, who gave her the best hug she ever received before leaving. Pearl looked happy that she knew her history now, and Sheena couldn’t be happier that she could finally feel accepted.

When she open the door, Alex is waiting for her on the couch with a nervous look on his face.

ーHow did it went? Did she say anything to you? Cause if she did, i’m going to kill her, i promise.

She sits next to him. Her heartbeat is still fast and she can feel butterflies on her belly all over again. She smiles.

ーIf i tell you i think i’m in love with this girl, will you slap me on the face?

Alex beams and hugs her.

ーI will let you be a dork in peace just this time.   



	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back.  
> Sorry for missing the self imposed deadline -i was busy drawing for a challenge on Instagram and didn't have the time to finish it. But it's a long chapter and I did spoiled you guys with two the last time so...  
> Also thanks for the comments on the last 2 chapters! They were so kind and made me really happy. And we have 1000 hit so yeah,I'm thrilled.  
> I hope u guys enjoy this one!!   
> Pls leave a comment and a kudo ( I want to reach 100 cause it's a pretty number)

Sheena can't help but laugh at Alex's movie choice. It’s funny, somehow. She just found out her girlfriend is an extraterrestrial being,and now Alex wants to watch  _ Alien _ . He gives her a funny look but smiles with her.

Sheena didn't tell him. She didn't tell him about the monster, and the magic powers and the crazy temple. She felt like she shouldn't, cause sharing Pearl's “secret” with other people didn't feel right, and also cause she didn't know how to. 

She still hasn't digested all the new information. Her brain is still sleeping around all the impossible things it just found out are, actually, completely possible.

Her mind flashes to Pearl taking a spear out of her gem. Alex would  _ never _ believe her.

ー I need to watch a good movie before Luke forces me to watch another indie mess with a hundred meanings - he says while grabbing the remote - I swear nothing happens on those movie.  _ Nothing _ .

ーYou know I will never watch one of those.

ーNever say never, hun. Your new girl sounds like the smart kind, maybe Luke and her can be friends, what do you think?

Sheena thinks about Luke and Pearl talking with crazy metaphors she couldn't understand while Alex and her rolled their eyes, secretly finding it adorable. It was heartwarming, really - to imagine her as part of her little weird family. 

ーMaybe it wouldn't be so bad.

 

…

 

Pearl doesn't sleep, so she doesn't dream. But she does think a lot. She didn't have time to just think when at Homeworld - always a diamond to serve - and not much after she escaped either - always a battle to fight. But since Steven was born and they settled on Earth, she has a lot of time to sit and do nothing but think.

It is a horrible experience.

She usually goes back to the war. Flashes of shattered gems and blinding lights fill her mind completely, until she can do nothing but drown on those memories. She can clearly feel it: the screams around her, the confusion, the will to be shattered on the name of a cause she is nothing but faithful to. The fear - and the lack of it, on her worst moments.

She lets her mind become a battlefield again.

And then she stops. She stops before she is gone completely, before she can't return anymore.

It's her own night ritual.

Tonight, she does the same but when she stops, she has something different to fill her mind with.

_ Sheena. _

She hasn't told her even the half of everything. She was honest - for once in her life - but she didn't tell everything. She didn't tell about the Diamonds, and Homeworld and how they want to turn Earth into a colony. She didn't tell her about how she feels lonely and lost, and sometimes too weak to protect this planet and the life that exists on it - and that this includes Steven, and that she can't imagine losing Steven. She doesn't tell Sheena that she used to be a slave - and she doesn't plan on doing so.

ーI knew you would be sulking - she hears someone say and turns around.

ーOh, hello, Amethyst. Wasn't expecting you.

ーI bet you wasn't. Can you come down here? I don't feel like climbing this waterfall thing of yours.

Pearl gives a half smile. Amethyst and her always had a weird relationship, so she doesn't feel like talking to her in such a delicate time - but she doesn't have a lot of options anyway.

ーI'm coming down.

 

…

 

Sheena was failing to pay attention to the tv when her phone rings. She picks it up and stares at the  _ “unknown number”  _ screen before shrugging it off and taking the call. Alex stares at ver.

ー Hello?

_ ーSheena, hi, it's Pearl. _

She straightens herself on the couch and smiles at Alex, who seems to understand who she is speaking with and pauses the movie.

ーHey! Are you calling from a different number?

_ ーAhm, yes, Amethyst decided to get me a cellphone. She made Greg bought it but I suppose it's okay. He kind of owns me a lot, I guess. _

ーYou keep naming people like I'm supposed to know them, but okay. So, are you calling so I can save your number or…?

_ ーWell, I… Amethyst, why am I calling again? Why are you placing your hand on your face like that? Are you okay? Wait, okay, I got it. Amethyst says I should ask you on another date. _

Sheena finds Pearl's fumbling way endearing. She tries to turn a blind eye to Alex, who is asking her her to put the call on speaker. She pretends she doesn't hear it.

ーDo you want to go on another date or are you asking me just because Amethyst told you to? 

_ ーOf course I want to. I just didn't know how to proceed so that we could go out again, really. Amethyst told me to text but it was taking too long for me to understand how to, so we'll save that for later. _

ーLearn the basic, we can practice together. It will be my pleasure.

Alex raises an eyebrow.

ーWhat are you two talking about? - he whispers

Sheena covers the phone and tells him to shut up.

ーSo… about that date?

 

…

 

They meet at the beach this time. Not too close to the temple, even thought Pearl promised her the monsters don't usually come that close.

ーSteven said you guys go  _ looking after _ them? Why would you do that?

They sat at a bench, a little far from the water. Sheena eating a bag of donuts, while Pearl sort looks thought a bunch of small rocks they found laying around, cause Sheena wanted to throw them on the water and she insisted they had to find the perfect one for “aerodynamic” reasons.

ー We have to keep them safe, inside those bubbles that Steven can make. We hope someday we'll be able to cure them - most of them were on our side during the war. It could've easily been one of us there.

She takes a rock and examines it closely.

ーHow does that happen? I mean, if I punch you really hard on your forehead, you'll turn into one of those?!

ーA punch will do nearly no damage to my gem. But if you're able to do something that harms me seriously, then my body will… go back into my gem. Stay there for a little while until I'm able to come back. Think of it as resting a broken bone. 

ーAnd if the damage is too much?

ーIf you're able to corrupt my gem, then the light refracts in a way that's always similar to what you saw on the beach. Animalistic… a beach. If you're able to shatter my gem… then it will be like what you humans call death. I will be completely gone.

ーSo there is still some trace of one of your kind inside that thing? And you hope to fix them somehow?

ーYes. But we're completely out of options. Hope is all that's left.

ーI'm really sorry.

ーSo am I.

ーAnd you can all chose what you look like? Since your body is only light? 

ーWell, technically we can. We can change our bodies as we please, but it takes a lot of energy to keep it for long periods of time,so you need to be a very high scale gem to do so.

Pearl throws away two rocks at once, muttering that they are “too pointy”.

ーHigh scale? I don't get it.

Pearl looks at her and sighs. She looks pained.

ーGems have a very strict society, we have our own roles - even though we don't have what humans call gender. We all look like women from a human point of view, so I suppose that fits and we are comfortable with the label, but we don't really belong to it. Each one is born from a gem, I was born from this one.

She points at her forehead.

ーMost individuals who come from the same type of gem look very alike. The ones who don't are usually damaged. We have gems who belong to a high position, like diamonds who are our rulers, and some… are placed lower,let's put it like that. 

ーSo your whole life is defined by how you're born?

ーBasically, yes.

ーYeah,I get what you mean. My whole life was defined by the fact that everyone saw me as a men. So I went and changed it. But I guess you guys can’t change it back at your planet?

ーNot really.

ーWhat about you? What do you do? You look fancy, so I bet Pearls are the fancy ones,huh?

Pearl looks down.

ーI… I dont wanna talk about this. 

She throws three rocks to the ground.  _ Too round _ . Sheena doesn't know what to say. So she spots a random rock from the bunch and grabs it.

Pearl frowns.

ーYou can't use that one. Is not flat enough. It won't do what's supposed to.

Sheena smiles and grabs her hand, heading both of them closer to the seashore. She raises her arm and throws it. The stone leaps three times before stopping.

ー See? And you didn't had any faith on me,woman.

Pearl rolls her eyes and tries to fight a smile.

ーYou were lucky.

She looks down at the sand and notices something, lowering herself and picking it up. It's a small rock, flat but not pointy.

ーSee?! I think I found a perfect one.

Sheena looks at Pearl's face and smiles.

ーYeah, me too.


	8. chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had some preety bad anxiety attacks the last few days,so I wasn't on the mood. I hope u guys enjoy this one and if you do (or if u dont) leave a comment! I love reading them.  
> If u notice spelling error PLS WARN ME  
> Luv u guys

Learning how to text wasn't easy, but It was worth it. Pearl learned that exchanging messages over the phone were a much easier form of communication than long phone calls that would probably be interrupted by a corrupted gem or Amethyst breaking something. At first, she was anxious over how much time Sheena could take to answer - sometimes a few hours - but the woman soon explained that she had to work during most days, so she wasn't always available.

Pearl always forgets that humans need to perform tasks in order to survive. She wonders if Sheena has a car wash, like Greg, or works on a food place, like some of Steven's friends. 

 

To: Sheena

I just realized I forgot to ask what kind of job you have. I'm curious about it.

 

She puts her phone down after sending it and Steven walks through the door, smiling as he notices the phone next to her.

ーAre you texting Sheena? Did you invite her over again? - he sits next to her on the couch - Cause everyone is really excited to meet her, you know.

Pearl's sighs

She knows very well.

Even Garnet, who understands why she's nervous about it, and Peridot, who didn't even explain how she knew about Sheena, were constantly approaching her just to remember that they really, really wanted to meet Sheena.

ーI will invite her over, soon. I promise.

ーOkay, but just let me know soon enough so I can look nice for the occasion. Maybe get a new shirt and stuff. Is the first time one of you guys brings someone home, I want to look good.

Pearl smiles.

She tries to tell herself that everything will be fine, but her eyes wander to Rose's portrait just above the door.

She stops herself from drowning in thoughts.

_ Not this time. _

 

…

 

Texting Pearl is a funny experience. Between the perfect punctuation and her struggle to understand abbreviations, Sheena finds it all cute as hell. She tries to avoid getting distracted with texts at work, but cant help but take a quick look now and then.

 

She smiles when she sees the text she got and realizes she never really told Pearl what she works with. Mainly because they had way more interesting topics to discuss lately.

 

To: Pearl

I do design

u dont know what that means right?

 

_ From: Pearl _

_ I do not. But I can ask Steven to explain it for me. Are you working right now? _

Sheena looks up from her computer. Her boss is on her office, back turned to her, in the middle of a phone call. 

 

To: Pearl

I have sum time

 

_ From: Pearl _

_ Some time. _

_ Steven wishes to invite you to a family lunch. Are you available anytime soon? _

 

To: Pearl

Friday is cool? 1?

 

From: Pearl

Steven says it's “cool”, and I say we need to talk about your punctuation.

 

Sheena thinks about the lunch she had scheduled with her parents on Friday. She wishes she could consider eating with her parents family thing - she wishes she could consider her parents a family - but she doesn't. At least now she has a good reason to cancel and not feel _too_ guilty.

 

…

 

ーSo she's coming over?! Your human? 

Pearl flinches. Peridot seems to have this weird idea that Sheena somehow  _ belongs _ to her now, and that really bothers her - for obvious reasons.

ーShe's coming on two days, Peridot,and you can meet her  _ if  _ \- she points a finger at her - you promise to behave and ask no awkward questions.

Peridot beams and nods. 

ーOh my stars, this is almost as good as Camp Pining Hearts!

Pearl has no idea what she's talking about, but nods anyway. 

Peridot goes to talk to Steven, so she gets a moment alone. She's happy everyone is so supportive, but bringing Sheena to the temple scares her. 

_ “It's not a war base anymore, it's a home. It's a home to Steven and to Garnet and Amethyst and… And for me too. I can do it.” _

She closes her eyes and her mind wanders to Rose's portrait above the door.

“ _ She's not your diamond anymore.” _

 

_ … _

 

The next day, Sheena finds herself staring at the pile of paper her boss gave her. She has three completely different projects and three days to finish all of then. The guy who sits right next to her looks brings her a cup of coffee and she thanks him, before grabbing her phone and texting Pearl really quick.

 

To: Pearl

If I dont answer it's because my boss is mean and I have tons of work

Ask Steven what a boss is

 

She turns off her phone and takes a deep breath. The sooner she starts it, the sooner it will be over with.

 

…

 

To: Pearl

Is my lunch break now

How are you?

 

Pearl didn't answer the message she sent earlier, but she sends another one anyway and spends her one hour break checking her phone regularly, hoping for a text, but gets absolutely nothing.

 

She goes back to work with a weird feeling on her chest and tells herself that Pearl is okay - probably risking her life fighting some monster or something. The rest of the day is spent stealing glances at her phone and struggling to focus.

 

…

 

She stops texting when she arrives home, and starts calling instead. She calls Pearl's number two times and Steven's once. Nothing.

ーHun, are you okay? - Alex asks her, after seeing she unlocks her phone for the third time since dinner started - you look nervous.

ーAhm, yeah, I'm fine.

ーAnything happened with Pearl?

ーNo, she's fine.

Sheena knows he doesn't believe her.

She's not a good liar.

 

…

 

The next morning, she is worried sick. She cant focus and after her co-worker fetches her a big cup of coffee, she heads to the coffee machine and gets another two. Her co-worker looks at her three cups filled with coffee and then back at her. She smiles awkwardly.

ーIt helps me during work.

When lunch time arrives, she ignores her stomach and grabs her phone immediately, trying to call Steven's phone another time.

_ Nothing _ .

The she tries Pearl's. It rings four times and she thinks about giving up and trying something else when the voice of a small girl comes from the other side of the line.

 

ーHello?

 

ーAhm, hi. I'm looking for Pearl?!

 

ーWell, she isn't here. Would you like to leave a message? I don't really know when they are coming back so…

 

ーIs she okay? I've trying to contact her since yesterday and nothing. Who are you, by the way?

 

ーShe's okay. I mean, I think so. Ahm, I'm Connie. I'm Steven's frien- Wait, are you Shenna?!

 

The girl sound really excited.

 

ーAhm, yeah?

 

ーOh my God, you're Pearl's girlfriend?!

 

ーWe haven't really discussed this label thing but… I guess?

 

ーSteven talks so much about you! He really loves your hair. I'm so sorry you've been worrying, they're on a mission. I'm just here to take a look at Lion and because Steven asked me to take care of the city for him while they go to space and try to save his dad. 

 

ーI'm sorry, they're going  _ where _ to do  _ what _ now?!

  
  



	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UR BOY IS BACK  
> thanks to everyone who left a comment, specially the ones who wished me well because of my anxiety. im getting better, i guess. that why i took a while to uptade. next chapter we will have sheena and the new crystal gems, probably, and i hope u guys enjoy this one.  
> drink water, leave a comment and punch a nazi.  
> luv u

Connie brings them two cups of tea and some donuts. 

ーI got them on the way here - she says, sitting on the couch - they are Steven’s favorites. I always bring those when i come over.

The kid smiles, but Sheena can hear the crack in her voice when she says Steven’s name. She grabs the closest cup and takes a sip, glad that it isn’t too hot, and tries to think of something to say. She has questions, of course, but they are too many, piling up inside her brain and leaving her dizzy.

ーSo… you said they are in space? Like,  _ space  _ space? 

The girl nods.

ーAnd they went there… to save Steven’s dad? 

Another nod.

ーOh, okay.

Sheena takes another sip. The tea is bitter, but she doesn’t complain.

ーAnd, ahm, just so i can get this straight… this is all natural to you? You’re used to it?

Sheena wants her to say no. Wants this small kid to be someone that will freak out with her over how fucking crazy and dangerous it is that they went to space -  _ space _ , for god’s sake. She wants to sit down and talk about how the hell there are  _ aliens  _ on Earth and ask questions and find out that someone else is as confused as she is.

ー I have known Steven and the gems for years  - she says - this is kind of part of my life now. 

Sheena can’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. Connie puts down her cup and looks at her.

ーBut no - she says - i don’t think i’ll ever get used to it.

 

…

 

Nothing prepared her for the lion.

Connie mentioned it one or two times, but the silly part of her brain insisted on believing it was a funny name for a big cat. It wasn’t.

Out of nowhere, a huge lion came out and simply laid at Connie’s feet, not being the least bothered with Sheena’s scared presence. 

And it’s  _ pink _ . 

ーThat’s Lion, i believe?

ーYes, that’s him. He doesn’t really need me to take care of him, but i feel bad for leaving him alone without Steven.

ーHe isn’t going to eat me or something like that, huh?

Connie laughs and caresses Lion’s mane, and Sheena smiles at the loud purring sound that the animal makes. She wishes Jolene was that friendly.

ーDon’t worry, he’s nice. I think he’s worried about Steven and the gems as well.

ーThey are going to be okay, right?

Connie looks at her and sighs.

ーThat’s one of the things you need to get used to. You never really know. You just hope.

 

...

 

Sheena soon realizes Connie isn’t what she looks like. The girl has a sweet, soothing voice and Sheena enjoys listening to it, as she talks about the gems and all the little things she knows about them. She is surprised to hear they never sleep, and shocked when she discovers that they can live for thousands of years.  But Sheena is a very perceptive person, and she can’t help noticing the tension on Connie’s shoulders and how she looks around the room now and then, as if waiting for something to happen.

Her uncle used to be like that, looking around empty rooms and holding tea cups with more strength than most people would, as if he knew something that everyone else didn’t. The war never really left him. 

A weird feeling climbs over her as she notices small scars on the girl’s hands.

ーThose are from sword training - she confesses, following her gaze - Don’t worry, i don’t get attacked by huge monsters on a daily basis or something like that. 

ーYou said Steven asked you to take care of the city. Do they train you? As a soldier?

She doesn’t know what Steven’s capable of, but Connie is human. Something about the idea of Pearl training a human girl to fight monsters leaves her uncomfortable.

ーThey didn’t want to. I begged Pearl to teach me how to fight, and then i begged Garnet to take me on a mission and i begged Steven to stop worrying about me all the time. It’s our war too.

ーOur?

Connie looks at her, surprised.

ーPearl didn’t told you what the war was about.

It wasn’t a question.

ーSome gems...they wanted to use Earth. Use it to grow new gems, to form a army. But that would leave nothing behind. The crystal gems are fighting for their freedom and for our right to live. They lost friends and left their planet behind so they could do that, so how could you ask me to stay behind and watch?

Sheena doesn’t know what to say. SHe can’t imagine herself letting other people fight for her either, but she worries anyway. She wonders if that’s how Pearl feels and her heart aches at the thought of her.

She wants to do something but, as Connie said, they can only hope.

 

…

 

Connie wants to ask Sheena a lot of things. She want to ask how did she met Pearl, and how the hell did they got together and  _ why are you pretending to be calm? _

But she doesn’t. Instead, she asks her hair about her hair.

ーWhy did you color it pink?

ーI don’t really know. It was blue before and i almost dyed it green, but pink suits me better, i guess.

ーI like it. I don’t think my mom would let me dye my hair, but i always wanted to cut it short. I think it would make sword fighting easier.

ーIt took me too long to grow my hair like this, i don’t think i would ever be brave enough to cut it. But it would look good on you. 

ーMaybe i will convince her on my birthday. Get it as a gift or something like that.

ーI did that with my nose piercing. But i think you’re too young for this.

They laugh.

ーConnie, on the phone you called me Pearl’s girlfriend. Do gems… date? 

ーNot really. The gems at Homeworld don’t even have a concept of what love is, i think. But i think the ones that came to Earth changed. Some because of the fight, some because of other gems and some...

Connie looks at Sheena and smiles.

ーWell, i think some changed because of humans.


	10. chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!   
> I kinda enjoyed this chapter, really, but I'm always insecure about everything that i write so that'll probably change quickly. I rewatched the new Crystal gems chapter but I was kinda lazy with what happened and I didn't put the end of the chapter (that will not happen explicitly but will be talked about when Pearl comes back.  
> I will be fixing any typos on this and the previous chapters because my cellphone goes crazy with all the language setting so that goes unnoticed.   
> Hope u guys like it and pleeeeease leave a comment!! That makes me me really happy and confident with my writing.

If someone had told Sheena that, iin a few months, she would be talking to a fourteen years old girl  while a pink lion sniffs at the piece of donut she just offered to it, she would have called them crazy - for lack of a stronger word.

As Lion finally seems to decide that the donut isn't poisoned and Connie smiles at them, she almost considers the idea that she is,in fact, the crazy one. But the truth is that not even the deepest coma could make her this creative. 

ー Do you have anything else to do today? - Connie asks - Cause I could use some company while looking over the city.

ーAren't your parents going to be worried or something?

ーNah, not really, they know I can take care of myself.

Sheena is about to ask if they know Connie is out to fight monsters, but before she opens her mouth they hear a noise coming from somewhere. Lion doesn't seem to care, but Connie stands up, with her whole body seemingly ready to fight.

ーThat came from upstairs - she grabs a big black case right to her and opens it, pulling a sheared sword from inside - stay here, I will come back soon.

Sheena gets up as fast as she can and grabs the girl's shoulder.

ーLook, I'm sure it's probably nothing and even if it is something dangerous, I'm not letting a kid go face it alone. I saw the kind of things you guys fight against.

ーYou saw but you don't understand. Just let me do thi-

Another sound.

Connie looks at her quickly before running upstairs. Sheena follows her but her sedentary body is not a equal match to a teenager's. Connie reaches the door at the end of the bedroom and stops there, unsheathing her sword and looking at her. Sheena thinks that look means “stay quiet or I will cut you”. She doesn't want to risk it.

Connie holds the sword with one hand and uses the other one to grab the doorknob. 

ーHere we go - she mutters

 

…

 

Peridot wasn't expecting it.

She was just finished showing her bedroom to Pumpkin and Lapis - who looked bored as always - when a tall,dark skinned human bursted the door open and pointed a sword at her.

She looks over to Lapis. The surprise attack doesn't get a reaction out of her, but Pumpkin barks and growls to the stranger.

The human seems to notice that they aren't a threat, lowering her sword and looking at each of them. A even taller human comes in as well, and Peridot's eyes widen at the sight of her.

_ “Pink hair, metal accessories plugged to her face… I know who that is.” _

ーAhm...hi. - the smaller human says - Lapis. Peridot. Why are you guys here?

Peridot smiles.

ーJust showing my old room to… wait, that's none of your business.

ーAnd who are you again? - Lapis asks

ーI'm Connie. You almost drowned me when you stole all of the world's water?

ーShe did  _ what _ ? - the taller human asks and Peridot turns her attention to her.

ーOh, hello, you must be the human that Pearl is romantically attracted to - she says, approaching her - I'm Peridot. That is Lapis, it's a pleasure meeting you.

She hears a bark behind her.

ーOh, right, and that's Pumpkin.

The taller human seems a little bit shocked. Peridot can't imagine why.

ーIs that an live pumpkin? - she asks.

ーYes, he is. 

ーOkay, then - she nods, still looking confused - a live pumpkin. And you're green and she's blue. Yeah, why not?

 

…

 

Sheena shouldn't be that surprised. The first image that comes to mind when someone mentions aliens is green little humanoids, but  _ still  _ she couldn't take her eyes off Peridot. She was some inches smaller than Connie, and her friend towered over her, the only flick of emotion on her face being the curious look she gave Sheena when she first entered the bathroom.

The bathroom, a perfectly normal place to meet aliens. Sheena takes a deep breath. 

She can do this.

Connie is sitting on the couch, the pumpkin laying on her lap, as a conversation unfolds between her and the two colorful one. Sheena doesn't hear a thing. She's looks around the living room, trying to digest all the new information.

It's really weird, to say the least. Pearl looked almost human, even if incredibly pale, and, at first sight, there was nothing that could tell Steven wasn't a perfectly normal kid. But those two are so obviously out of the ordinary that it finally got to her. Those are actual  _ aliens _ .

Her eyes end up on wandering to a portrait hanging above the door frame. The sight surprised her. The woman looks… kinda like her? 

Her hands instinctively go to her hair and she thinks about how interested Pearl is in it's color.

_ “There was a time when no Crystal Gem would disagree with Rose Quartz.” _

She hears Connie calling her name and snaps out of her thoughts.

ーSheena! Who do  _ you _ want be?

ーAhm? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening.

ーWell, we all want to protect the city, so we decided that we should be the Crystal Gems! I'm Steven, Peridot is Garnet and Lapis is Amethyst. Oh, and Pumpkin is Pearl!

ーWhy is the dog playing Pearl? - Sheena asks, containing her laugh

ーHe isn't a dog, he is a pumpkin - Peridot says - I thought the difference would be quite obvious. So who do you want to be?

ーAhm… I don't really have any special abilities, you guys. I'm a designer, not a warrior.

ーNothing really big is happening today, probably - Connie says - But let me see… there aren't really no Crystal Gems left. 

ーI know who you should be - Lapis says - Pink hair, Pearl likes you… you should be Rose.

Sheena is not really comfortable with the idea and Connie looks bothered as well, but she smiles anyway. A little RPG won't kill her.

 

…

 

It's actually quite funny.

Steven's shirt looks like a dress on Connie, and tiny Peridot walking around with sunglasses and a bossy attitude is cute as hell. She doesn't really get who Lapis is playing, but she has hair covering her right eye and looks like an emo teenager from the 2000's. 

In the end, no one really expects her to do anything special - apparently no one there had met this Rose Quartz, and that makes her glad for some reason.

She makes a mental note to ask Pearl about her. She sounds important.

They are walking around the main part of the city, and Peridot approaches her and takes out her sunglasses.

ーAre you breaking character already?

ーI just want to ask you something and I don't know how to say it like Garnet would - Peridot replies- You're… in a relationship with Pearl aren't you?

ーI guess so.

ーHum. You like her don't you? 

Sheena blushes at the question but nods anyway. 

ーAnd how do you know if she liked you back?

ーI don't really know. She seems to care about me and she tries to explain me everything I don't understand about this gem thing - Sheena looks down at Peridot, who stares at her with her eyes glittering - I always think that people don't like me, but… I'm trying not to do this right now. I like to believe that she lo-likes me as well.

Peridot smiles at her.

ーBut why do you want do know this? You like someone as well?

Her cheeks turn a darker green and Sheena almost laughs. 

ーMaybe. I-i don't know. 

ーIf you need any more advice, I'm willing to help, okay?

ーOkay, then. Thank you, Pearl's human.

ーAhm… you can call me Sheena.

She stretches her arm out for a handshake and Sheena takes it.

ーGuys, we have a problem at the carwash - Connie's voice comes from behind them.

ーLet's go, then - Sheena says - I guess we are the Crystal Gems for now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a Twitter now!!! Follow me there and talk to me!! I want to meet u guys   
> @benji_araujo


	11. chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii  
> I'm here!!   
> This chapter is more or a transition to the next one, which I'm already writing and its being a pain to do so - but hopefully it'll be worth it. It's going to be sad so yeah.  
> I hope you guys like this one and forgive for not putting the car wash fight, I tried so hard but nothing that I did seemed satisfactory.  
> Please leave a comment and remember you're valid and someone love you.

Sheena pushes her hair off her face, annoyed by the way the wet strands keep on falling on front of her eyes. The day was a complete mess - between the fight on the car wash and the tense discussion in the beach house, she's exhausted. Also, discovering that Peridot and Lapis are practically the real life X-Men and coming back home completely soaked doesn't help either.

Her head almost hurts with so much new information and the worry is weighing on her chest again, making her feel anxious and wishing she could contact Pearl somehow.

She walks into her bedroom, glad that Alex and Luke are nowhere to be found in the house, and Jolene throws her a annoyed look, before going back to taking a nap on her bed.

ーSorry for waking you, princess - she says, starting to take off her wet clothes - You know, I met a cat today with ten times your size and he wasn't half as grumpy. 

As expected, Jolene remains unbothered. Sheena puts all her clothes on the chair she had at the corner of her bedroom - which serves no other purpose than holding her dirty clothes -  and grabs the closest shirt she can find laying around.

Her phone wasn't damaged by the water, which was a miracle all by itself. She unlocks it while laying on her mattress, trying really hard not to annoy the sleeping cat. 

Five new messages show that Peridot knows how to use the number she gave her after all - which seems to be a really big thing between gems if Pearl is anything to go by. The two pictures of Pumpkin, both blurry and poorly taken bring a smile to her face.

She types a quick answer and makes a mental note to do that list of TV shows she promised Peridot - there's no way she's letting someone have Camp Pining Hearts as their reference of Earth's tv. 

The other three messages are from Connie, all variations of her apologizing for the mess today and thanking her for helping them protecting the city. She wants to say she didn't really do anything, but doesn't.

 

To: Connie

_ Don't sweat it _

_ It was rlly nice meeting u guys _

_ If u need any help with ideas for that new car wash sign just hit me up _

 

She bites her lip before sending another one.

 

To: Connie

_ And when Pearl and the others come back pls let me know  _

 

She goes back to her contact list and, without thinking, clicks on the third one. She knows it's stupid but types it anyway.

 

To: Pearl

_ When you come back send me a message if you can. _

_ I love you. _

She changes the ‘love’ for ‘miss' and hits send, and staring at her phone screen for a while, like a reply would appear out of nowhere.

It wouldn't be the craziest that happened today, that's for sure.

 

…

  
  


ーYou're not listening, are you? 

She looks at Alex, who's staring back at her with a concerned look, and Sheena realizes his last words fell on deaf ears.

ーI'm really sorry, dude, I'm distracted - she says - can you repeat it? I promise I'll listen.

Alex frowns.

ーHun, are you okay? You've been all gloomy those last few days - he mentions - Did that girl break your heart? I will break her face for you.

ーIt's just… she's out of town dealing with some dangerous stuff and I'm worried. Like,  _ really _ worries.

ーOh, hun, she will be fine, I promise. There's nothing you can do and worrying like this won't bring you nothing but pain. I know it's hard, but can we try to distract you from this? Maybe watch a movie or something?

ーWe could try.

Alex puts her arms around her and pushes her for a hug, almost knocking them both down the couch. They laugh.

ーYou really like her, don't you?

She tightens the hug and nests her head on his shoulder, quiet for a few seconds. Her voice cracks a little when she speaks again.

ーI do. I  _ really _ do.

 

…

 

They text Luke and he arrives minutes later with two pizza boxes and a bag filled with DVDs.

ーWho even  _ owns  _ those things anymore? - Sheena asks - We could just find something on Netflix.

ーThey don't have most of my favorites, so I brought some just in case. I promise you guys are going to like those.

Sheena almost rolls her eyes at this. Every single movie that Luke shows them is worse than the previous one, and the last thing she need right now is two hours and a half of aslow, hard to understand movie.

ーHun, we appreciate this, but Sheena here - Alex says, quickly pointing at her - is going through a hard time and I'm sure that those movies are not what she needs right now. We had something…  _ lighter _ in mind.

Luke sighs and puts the pizza box down on the coffee table. Sheena can hear the betrayal on his voice when he speaks.

ーWe're going to watch Mean Girls again, aren't we?

 

…

 

Between Luke muttering bad comments about the movie, and Alex angrily telling him to shut up, Shenna manages to distract herself a little bit.

There's still plenty of sunlight outside, so they closed the curtains and turned the lights off so the room will be as dark as possible and Sheena laughs more at Luke's complains than at the actual movie. 

As Regina George angrily rips photos of her and Cady, Sheena's phone buzzes and her eyes shift to it before deciding to stay focused on the screen. 

_ “It's probably nothing, don't overthink.” _

After three more buzzes, she grabs the phone and unlocks it, jumping to her feet as soon as she reads the message.

ーHun, is everything okay? - Alex asks, pausing the movie- Did something happen?

She smiles while grabbing her keys and helmet on the table next to the door.

ーShe's back.

 

…

 

Pearl is trying hard to keep a smile on her face.

She's more than glad that they finally arrived, with Steven and Greg completely safe, but she's far from happy.

ーPearl - Steven says and she looks down at him - Connie just told me she met Sheena!

ー Yes, I invited her over to talk because she was worried about you guys - Connie answers - actually, I just messaged her saying you guys are back. I hope that's okay?

Pearl keeps smiling.

ーThat's okay, Connie, thank you very much. 

As Steven and Connie engage in a edited conversation and Amethyst and Garnet laugh with Greg somewhere behind her, she tries to be as subtle as possible while making her way to the house - hoping no one will notice her.

She thinks this must be what humans call a headache, as her mind gets dizzy with worries.

A part of her wishes Connie hadn't sent the message and she had some time to think and out her thoughts in order before facing Sheena after not even telling her that she was leaving the planet. The other part thinks about Sheena hugging her, smiling and telling her silly things about humans and Earth, and can't wait for her to be here next to her.

She doesn't know which one is the right one.

Pearl does not have a heart but, if she had one, going back to Homeworld and reliving her past would have broken it into pieces.

Trying to ignore the confusion of thoughts inside her head, she closes her eyes and wonders if Sheena will be here soon.


	12. chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE AND ITS SO BIG I HOPE IT DOESNT SUCK  
> Pls comment ir u can im so insecure about this one!! Also if anyone likes rose and pearl: I do not see their relationship as toxic but I do believe that some things she did specially the gag order are wrong and unhealthy and that the position she had as a diamond affects Pearl somehow. This is my vision of a very complex character and I'm sorry if you dont agree with it, but this is my work so I will not accept any attacks or offensive comments - because I know some parts of the fandom can be toxic sometimes and I have some experience with this side.  
> I HOPE U GUYS LIKE THIS  
> also if u want to talk to me or suggest something or just give me love follow me on Twitter (@benji_araujo)

Steven was the first one to notice her.

ーYou're here - the boy said, running up to her and giving her a hug - It's so nice seeing you again!

ーNice seeing you two, kiddo. Ahm, is this a new style or something?

She smiles at his flowers crow and pink earring - the boy looks like he's going to Coachella.

ーOh, it's a long story and I'm not sure you'll believe all of it.

ーI will believe  _ anything _ you guys tell me at this point. 

Steven laughs. Sheena looks around and sees a bunch of people gathering at the beach, but no sign of Pearl.

ーAhm, Pearl came back with you guys, right?

ーOh, yeah! She went back into the house - he takes off his flower crown and stares at it for a second - I think this was a hard mission for her. I can take you to where she is if you want to.

ーI don't want to bother her or anyone else.

ーNah, you could never be a bother. Connie even told me you're one of the  _ Crystal Temps _ now, huh?

ーOh, yeah,  _ that _ \- she chuckles - We tried our best.

ーI’m sure you did.

 

…

 

Steven took her through a entrance right next to the kitchen, into a room that looked completely different from the remainder of the house.

ーThat’s the temple door - he points to a big, stone door at the center of the wall - Is the entrance to all the gem’s rooms. 

They approach the door and Sheena takes a good look at the five-point star on the middle. Each point has a gem, and Sheena’s eyes instantly go to the small pearl on the third one. 

ーEach gem represents one of you - she looks down at Steven, who nods - Do you have one?

He points at the pink stone and then at where his belly button must be.

ーIt’s my mom’s stone… well, i guess it’s mine now. Do you have your phone with you?

ーAhm, yes - she takes it out of her pocket and hands it to him - Why do you need it?

ーNo one can enter a room that does not belong to them. We need to ask Pearl to open the door for us, ‘cause if i open this it will take us straight to my mom’s room.

Sheena watches as he types a number in and makes a call.

ーWhen you say “room”, you don’t mean the usual bed and closet set up, right? There is some crazy, magical thing behind this door, huh?

Steven laughs a little and signs for her to wait.

ーPearl? - he says on the phone - I have Sheena here with me, could you please open the door for us? 

 

…

 

Pearl is trying really hard to keep smiling.

That’s the first thing that Sheena notices. 

Her smile doesn’t  _ look  _ forced, but she know it is. She has seen Pearl smiling before, after they kissed at the beach and when they found a good rock to throw in the water, and that’s not it. Her eyes are dull and her whole posture is tense. 

Seven doesn’t seem to notice.

ーLook at what i found - he cheers and points at her - I’m gonna let you two talk. See you guys later.

He hugs her and waves at Pearl before running back to the beach, probably excited to talk to Connie and the others. 

Sheena watches as he disappears from her sight and takes a deep breath before looking back at Pearl. She looks tired and there’s something clearly bothering her, but Sheena can’t avoid but feel a rush of worry, relief, happiness and everything else washing over her. She smiles - honestly - and hugs her without warning. 

It takes a second or two, but Pearl seems to finally understand what’s happening and hugs her back, tightening her arms around the human. Sheena can feel her heart getting lighter and a small laugh scapes her.

_ Pearl’s back _ . Maybe not completely fine, but she’s back and in her arms and Sheena couldn’t ask for anything else right now.

 

…

 

Pearl watches as Sheena stares at the waterfalls in awe. She almost laughs at how surprised she looks, but can’t bring herself to actually do it. 

ーThree waterfalls and, huh.... zero beds - Sheena says - Why do you have waterfalls, anyways?

ーThe rooms reflects each gem - she replies - It’s a little complicated, i guess. 

Sheena sighs and grabs her hand. 

ーYou can explain it to me another time. What i really want to know now is what it’s bothering you so much.

ーThat’s even more complicated - Pearl looks at their joined hands - And i haven’t talked about this with someone since... Actually, i don’t think i ever talked about this.

ーIs there somewhere we can sit down and not, you know,  _ drown _ ?

Pearl looks around. Her room surely isn’t fit for humans.

ーThe floor… i guess?

Sheena looks down.

ーWell, at least, it’s a fancy floor, then - she pulls Pearl’s hand and walks them over closer to one of the walls - Here, it’s good enough.

Sheena sits down, her back leaning against the wall and pats the place right next to her. Pearl joins her and Sheena puts her hand over hers. She looks at her and, between all the confuse feelings inside her, somethings falls into place.

ー I missed you - she says - I missed being with you.

ー You sound surprised - Sheena points out

ーDidn’t realize it until now. It was a really hard mission, we almost didn’t have time to think. I’m glad it’s over.

ーDid something happen there that left you like this?

Pearl rests her head against the wall and looks ahead, watching as the water keeps falling endlessly and closes her eyes for a second.

It hurts, but she realizes she needs - no, she  _ wants  _ Sheena to know this. Her past has harmed and hurt almost every single single thing she build the last few years, she can’t have it ruining this too.

ーDo you remember what i told you about gem society and how… we all have our own roles? And they are defined by our gems?

ーYes, diamonds are like governors, right? 

ーYes - she answers - but it’s more defined than that. When i told you we all have a role, i meant that we are born to do that. There’s no other option. A gem’s life is to fulfill the role she was designed to, and nothing else. Diamonds control us, they make sure that everything works as they please and no one disobeys them. 

ーYou mean is a dictatorship. 

ーI guess humans call it that. We didn’t really know anything else. Anyways, we all have a role, a function. Rubies are fighters, Sapphires are counselors, Peridots are intelligence soldiers… Quartzes are field soldiers. And Pearls are... Humans have a word for this, but it’s such a heavy one. 

ーPearl, whatever it is, it won’t affect the idea that i have of you. Just tell me.

Pearl can feel the feeling building up on her chest, and the tears clodding her vision. Her voice comes out choked, more like a sob than anything else. She’s crying now.

ーHomeworld isn’t a place for fun or beauty. Most gems don’t have time to appreciate that, our lives are long but every second of it has a purpose. Diamonds, on the other hand, they like to feel entertained, to own things for the mere purpose of owning them and having fun with them an-and they like to feel powerful. 

She speaks faster with each word, and the anger and the despair are there. She can feel it and for some reason she hope Sheena can hear it as well.

ーPearl - Sheena squeezes her hand - What do you mean with this?

ーThat’s what Pearls are. We are expensive, hard to get gems that only rich, powerful diamonds can afford. We look exactly how they want us to look like, and we behave exactly how they want us to behave. We’re fancy toys.

ーYou were a  _ slave _ . 

The word cuts as much as it did the first time she heard it. She learned the hard way that humans could preach about freedom, but would chain their equal ones without a second thought - and justify their own cruelty with the color of their skin. She remembers the ships filled with people, the fury when she realized what was happening - and she remembers seeing Rose get angry at humans for the first time. 

ーWe don’t have a word for it. We’re just Pearls. It has the same meaning at the end of the day. 

ーI- i don’t know what to say.

ーAnd then we went to Homeworld to save Steven’s dad and… we has to fake it. We had to pretend that we were Homeworld gems so we could infiltrate the place and i had to act like i was okay with it. They gave me ridiculously simples taks, like opening doors, but still… Centuries fighting for freedom made it so painful. Here i’m a rebel but back there i’m just another weak Pearl that fucking  _ Agate _ can boss around like she owns me. And the worst part is that she does!

The last words are gritted out of her, and she feels like shouting. Instead, she lowers her voice, hoping that the anger will last this time, cause she’s tired of forcing it to go away.

ーRose owned me. And she didn’t agree to it, she didn’t like it, but not even a thousand rebellions could ever erase the fact that she owned me. Every time i looked at her, i knew i loved her and i knew she loved me, but there was still this weak part of me that was scared of the authority she had over me. I was, no, i  _ am  _ physically incapable of disobeying the orders she gave me. There are things i can’t tell you because my gem won’t accept the idea of going against her will, and she knew about it and she used this weakness to her favor and i  _ hate  _ it. I hate the thought that i still belong to her.

They both stay quiet for a minute. Pearl isn't crying anymore, but when she turns to Sheena, the woman is staring back at her with some tears on her eyes.

Her voice is hoarse when she speaks again.

ーWould she want you to be angry at her?

ーWhat? No - Pearl lets out a sarcastic laugh - Rose would never want me to be angry at her.

ーThen that’s it. Your anger is yours. All the things that she did that hurt you were probably not bad things for her, but they were for you and you have all the right to be mad at this. God,  _ i’m  _ mad at this. You can ‘t spend your entire life digesting those feelings inside you, but someone hurt you, you know this, you’re angry at this and you could never do this if you weren't’ your own person. Or gem, i don’t know.

ーYou know when i realized how angry i was? - Pearl asks, adjusting her position so she’s facing Sheena - When we went to Funland.

ーWhat?

ーYes! Cause you were there, and i wanted to make you laugh and enjoy the moment, but not even a small part of that was because i felt i had to. I wanted you to like me because i wanted to see you being happy and i was enjoying being part of that happiness. I was so scared that i was getting closer to you because i felt you looked like Rose just a little bit, but… you’re not her and i’m so glad you aren’t. I love you.

She’s the one that hugs her this time. Sheena puts her arms around her and Pearl nests her head on her shoulder.

ーI love you too. And if you ever doubt this or if i ever do anything that makes you doubt this, i want you to tell me, okay?

ーI will.

ーThanks for telling me those things.

Pearl leaves the hug and holds Sheena’s face with both her hands.

ーThank you for listening.


	13. chapter thirteenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK  
> so first of all im feeling bad with my writing so idk about this chapter - I would ask u guys to leave a comment but I ask this every single time so yeah  
> Also from now on chapters will be posted WEEKLY. I'm starting college so I can't compromise very 3 days. But I'll try to make them longer maybe.  
> Anyways hope u guys like it next chapter we will have some ~fusion confusion~ I think so and yeah  
> Eat fruit, exercise and hurt a transphobs's feelings  
> I luv u

They stay there for a while.

Pearl has her head resting on her shoulder and their hands are joined between them. Sheena is the one who breaks the silence.

ーYou know, just in case you decide to go on another one of those crazy space missions - she says, pulling her phone out of her pocket - I think we should take a picture together.

ーSo you can remember me?

ーNah, I don't need a picture to remember you. Just so I'll have something to look at when i miss you.

She opens the camera and puts it on selfie mode, positioning the phone in front of them. They both look exactly how two people who just spent some time crying should look, but neither of them seems to care. Sheena wraps her free arm around Pearl and brings her closer before snapping the photo.

ーI want to see how it looks - Pearl exclaims - If i look bad, we'll take another one.

ーI'm sure you don't look bad, Pearl - she opens the picture - See? You look perfect.

ーYou look good as well.

ーYeah, my post-crying face is really cute. 

They laugh.

Sheena stares at her own puffy eyes and red nose and is not pleased with how she looks, but can't help but love the way Pearl's shoulders are slightly lifted as her whole why follows her smile. She likes to see her happy like this.

ーSend me this picture later. I'll like to be able to take a look at it when I miss you as well.

Sheena smiles and promises not to forget it, and Pearl suddenly stands up. She cleans some invisible dust off her clothes and offers Sheena a hand.

ーC'mon, we have to go.

ーWhere are we going?

ーWe did schedule a lunch with you. It would be rude not to fulfill the appointment.

ーAre you sure you want to introduce me to them right now?

ーYou don't have to meet them if you don't want to.

ーNo, that's not it - Sheena justifies - It's just… You guys just had a really hard time trying to bring Steven’s dad back and I don't want to intrude or make anyone uncomfortable.

ーThey've been begging to meet you so… - Pearl says, placing her hands on her shoulders - you'll definitely not be a bother. Also, Garnet certainly knows you're here.

ーYou think Steven told her?

ーHuh? Oh, no, she can see the future.

ーOh, of course… Wait, what did you say?

 

...

 

ーFor the last time, Sheena, none of us have heat vision. How would that even  _ work _ ? 

ーYou tell me! How does this future vision thing work? She sees exactly what's going to happen?

ーIt's more like she can see all the possibilities and what's more likely to happen. It's not  100% correct all the time, but it's close.

ーIs she the tall one that looks like she could kill me? 

ーWell, yes, but to be fair I could kill you if I wanted to as well. Humans are fragile.

ーI'm not  _ fragile.  _ I know karate.

Pearl lets out a small laugh.

ーI don't know what that is, but good for you.

Aside from a small wave by Steven, the group of people sitting on a messy circle at the middle of the beach doesn't seem to be bothered by her and Pearl standing at the beach house's door, and Sheena tries to use the spare time to mentally prepare herself to what's about to happen. She wants to make a good first impression and, with her experience, wanting to make a good first impression usually means that she will be too nervous to actually do so.

ーAre you sure they're going to like me?

ーYou're kind, beautiful and you make me happy. They'll love you, I promise.

Sheena takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the fact that, really, no matter how weird she is, she can't top any of them.

ーYou swear none of you guys have heat vision?

Pearl rolls her eyes.

ーWe don't need that to hurt you, so let's just go.

 

…

 

As soon as they approach the group, a tiny, purple skinned girl runs over to them, an excited look on her face. It's a good thing she's already used to the colorful skin look or else she would be freaking out right now.

ーHey,  _ Sheena  _ \- she throws Pearl a funny look while saying her name - Nice to see you again! Pearl has been hiding you from us as she does with everything that's cool.

ーFollowing my really basic gemstone knowledge, you must be Amethyst - she says - And thanks for saying I'm cool.

ーC'mon, let me introduce you to the rest of the family - she grabs her hand and starts guiding her to the rest of the group - Hey, guys, look who's here!

Sheena recognizes only Connie and Steven, both looking happy to be back together after so long. She knows the tall woman is called Garnet, but that's all she knows. Next to her is a middle aged men dressed on the exact same clothes as Steven, and for some reason Sheena thinks he looks slightly familiar

ーHey, how are you? - Connie says and give her a quick hug - I was worried you didn't get my message.

ーSorry about that, me and Pearl had some things to discuss - she throws a glance at her - but everything it's okay now. Hi again, Steven.

He waves at her.

ーAnd you must be Garnet, right? - she offers her her hand for a handshake - I'm Sheena, it's nice to meet you.

Garnet shakes her hands and nods, the tiniest of the smiles taking over her. Sheena looks around to check if she's the only one waiting for an answer. It looks like it. Pearl puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers on her ear.

ーDon't worry, she's usually really quiet. But she likes you.

ーOh, okay then. I, ahm, I like your glasses.

ーI made them.

Her voice is deep and strong and an awkward smile appears on Sheena’s face as she hopes no one notices the weird interaction.

She turns over to Steven's dad, who is a little bit warmer. He gives her a big smile and a tight hug that Sheena is only a little bit uncomfortable with - he seem like a cool guy, but her idea of older men getting that close to her without asking first isn't the best.

ーI would like to say I heard a lot about you, but, uhm, me and Pearl don't really talk that much - he smiles and she thinks she can hear Pearl angrily muttering something behind her - I'm Greg. Greg Universe, Steven's dad.

Something clicks inside her head.

ーWait… Universe?! You mean like Mr. Universe?! Oh my God, I was crazy about your songs for a while during my rebel teenager phase.

ーGlad that people still remember that.

ーAre you kidding me? They were my jams, dude - she turns to Pearl - Have you ever heard any of his songs?

Pearl gives her a weird, closed mouth smile. 

ーI heard some of them. 

Amethyst puts herself between her and Greg.

ーP. isn't the biggest rock fan out there, okay, dude? - she exclaims - But let's skip the music talk and, I don't know, do something! I vote we should eat. 

ーI have an idea - Connie says - We should go to the arena so we can show Sheena what Pearl teaches us! Then I can show you how good I am at fighting.

Steven seems to like the idea.

ーYes! We can fight together! 

ーCan we eat while doing that? - Amethyst asks

ーAhm, sure.

ーThen i’m in! I will stay with the human club over here - she points at both of them - and watch. P.?

ーAhm, if Sheena doesn't mind?

ーLast time I had a chance to see you fighting I passed out, so yeah, sure.

ーAhm, Garnet? - Pearl looks at her, her voice unsure - Do you think that's a good option?

She stays quiet for some seconds before smiling.

ーLet's see what comes out of it.


	14. chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE  
> I hope u guys enjoy this one!   
> Also thanks for the comments on the last one, it mae me really happy to see your reactions. Also we have 2000 hits??? I'm shook??  
> So thank u so much!! Im getting way more support than I though I would when I started this.  
> Anyways, if u can, leave a comment and love ur body and pet a dog today.  
> Luv y'all

Sheena notices, with the slightest hint of humiliation, that Greg and her are the only ones struggling. The man's face is colored a weird shade of red and starting to sweat as he tries to breathe properly. Sheena frowns when she realises she probably doesn't look much better. The thing the gems called a ‘warp pad’ left her feeling dizzy and tired, and the thinner air is putting a lot of pressure on her lungs.

ー Don't worry - Connie says, placing a hand on her shoulder - The first minutes are the hardest ones, then you'll be fine.

The three of them are the only ones sitting on the stands. Garnet and Amethyst are standing up a little further from them, and Steven and Pearl left a few minutes, saying they would bring water and, for some reason, orange slices. 

ー Do you guys come here often?

ーWell, Garnet and Amethyst not that much, but me, Steven and Pearl come here every week for training - Connie answers and then looks at Greg - What about you, Mr. Universe, is it your first time here? 

ーI came here with Rose before Steven was born - he cleans sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand - Let's just say time is getting to me. 

Sheena smiles a little at that.

The arena is a beautiful place - although the open  sky around it leaves her feeling slightly nauseous, she can see the architecture is old and delicate, even if in ruins. There are giant blocks of stone floating around it, and she can’t help but wonder what happened here. It's a place filled with history, of that she's sure.

ーSo… you and Steven are fighting each other? - Sheena asks - And please tell me you guys are using wood swords or something.

Connie rolls her eyes.

ーSteven and I fight  _ together  _ \- she answers - We usually fight Pearl, and sometimes she uses her holograms. And we use my sword and Steven's shield, thank you very much.

Sheena doesn't even question the hologram part. She just widens her eyes a little bit and takes it in. 

ーBut she doesn't hurt you guys, right? I mean, she's yours teacher.

ーWell, it never happened. Also, she couldn't hurt us, not even if she wanted to. We make a good team.

She smiles at how proud the girl sounds and turns to Greg.

ーSo, do you hang out with the gems a lot?

ーNot really. Don't get me wrong, I'm with Steven all the time, but not with them.Things got weird after Steven was born, especially with Pearl, but even before we weren't that close. But I like them and, I mean, they do help raising my kid.

ーI'm sorry about Rose's death.

He looks surprised.

ーPearl told you about her?

ーYeah, we talked. It was a big part of her life, so...

ーYeah, I understand.

There's a awkward minute of silence. She

doesn't know what to say and hopes that the Rose subject ended here. All she knows about her is that she used to be a slave owner, dated her girlfriend and used to be a slave owner. They probably wouldn't be friends if she was alive, but she prefers not to tell Greg any of that.

ーHey, ahm, I just want to tell you that I'm happy for you and Pearl. She looks happy with you and I'm glad you found each other. 

Sheena smiles at him. 

ーThank you, that's nice of you.

ーAnd if you ever feel, like, insecure about this whole gem thing or something like that, just talk to me. I have some experience on that field and dating an alien can be tough.

Sheena chuckles.

ーYeah, tell me about it.

 

…

 

Steven and Pearl arrive minutes later. Sheena laughs at Steven struggling to equilibrate six cups and a water jar on a metal tray. Pearl is carrying a small bowl and keeps glancing at him to check if he's okay.

ーI said I could carry everything - Peal says when they get to the stands - but he insisted on bringing the hardest one.

ーSee, it arrived safely - Steven says, placing the tray at the stand.

Pearl smiles at him and puts down the bowl, sitting next to her. Garnet and Amethyst finally join them, sitting tight behind Greg. Connie and Steven went to fetch their sword at the other side of the arena.

ーSo, do you have any bets on who's winning? 

Pearl smiles at her.

ーAre you rooting for someone?

ーWell, my girlfriend is fighting, so I definitely have a favorite.

ーThat's nice to hear - Pearl kisses her cheek - At least, if I lose you can comfort me, right?

ーAlways - she says, putting an arm around her.

ーHey, guys - Amethyst shouts - I hate to kill the mood, but Steven and Connie are ready, and me and Garnet have some bets going on about this fight.

Pearl rolls her eyes and gives Sheena another kiss.

ーI'll stay here and be your lucky charm.

 

…

 

Pearl is a completely different person with her spear at hand. Sheena notices how her back straightens and the way she lowers her head and squints her eyes. Usually, she looks composed and retracted and, she would dare say, delicate. Maybe fragile, some would think, with how thin and pale she is - but right now, Sheena can finally see that Pearl is, indeed, a warrior. 

She feels bad for whoever has to face her on a  _ real _ fight. 

Connie is wielding her sword, her hands wrapped with some kind of bandage and her tied back, her posture mimicking Pearl's. Steven is standing a little ahead of her, with his pink shield and his body is more loose - the boy doesn't look like the strategist fighter at all. 

It starts without any kind of sign. Sheena waits for a whistle, or one of those shotgun sound or even Amethyst loudly screaming, but out of nowhere Pearl launches at the kids and Steven quickly glues the shield to his body as Connie raises her sword and defends a hit.

It's all so quick Sheena can't make sense of most of it. Pearl is clearly holding herself back, probably because of the kids, so all her moves look slightly rigid, like she's used to doing things more freely. But it’s still beautiful and intense, and Sheena almost gasps every time Steven's shield takes a hit. 

She can see someone sitting next to her from the corner of her eye, and loses her focus to find out who it is. Seeing Garnet looking back at her leaves her uneasy. The woman has a closed off personality, and Sheena doesn't know how to interact properly. 

She gives her a smile. 

Garnet gives her a black expression back.

ーAhm, you're enjoying the fight? - she says 

ーI've seen them fighting more times than I would enjoy - Garnet answers, a new weight on her voice - And usually not for fun.

ーI'm sorry.

ーIt's okay - she adjusts her glasses - Pearl likes you.

Sheena blushes slightly.

ーAhm, I like her too.

ーThat's good. Now, let's watch the fight.

ーBut I thought you sai-

ーForget what I said. We're getting to the good part.

Sheena looks forward, and sees Pearl standing a little further from the kids, preparing for some kind of attack. Steven loses the hold on his shield and looks at Connie, who stares back at him and offers him her hand.

It all happens in a blink.

There's a big flash of light and Sheena has to squint her eyes a bit just to look directly into it, but it's gone before anything else happens.

Sheena's brain doesn't even try come up with a logical excuse this time. The girl standing wears a red shirt with a star in the middle and the gem on her belly button is pink, just as the one at the temple's door. She doesn't understand it, but she knows it. 

Her jaw drops slightly and she feels Garnet placing a hand on her shoulders 

ーWe call them Stevonnie


	15. chapter fifhteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> College is hell but I'm going with it  
> Hope u guys like this one  
> I'm very excited for next chapter and I'll probably post sooner than the deadline for once  
> Luv u guys and pls leave a comment if possible

Pearl loses.

Garnet stands up, a big smile on her face, and claps enthusiastically as Pearl gets up and goes to Stevonnie, saying something that causes them to laugh. The same flash of light comes back - this time she avoids looking directly at it - and Steven and Connie are back, both with pride looks on their faces.

Sheena just sits there, trying to come up with some kind of explanation. She isn't scared - there is really no reason to be - but there's a small part of her brain which is used to the mundane world and it's having a hard time getting used to all the new things surrounding her. 

Garnet gets up and walks over to the trio, hugging the kids.

Sheena smiles at how happy Connie and Steven look, throwing their hands around with excitement while talking. Pearl looks focused on the conversation going on in front of her, not noticing Sheena staring at them with a soft expression.

ーSo, they didn't tell you about that, huh? 

She turns her head to find Greg with a understanding look on his face. She sighs.

ーNo, they definitely didn't - she says - What exactly  _ was _ that?

ーThey call it fusion. Two or more gems get together and their bodies combine to form another completely different gem. You know, they are made of light so they can, like, merge together and stuff.

She nods. 

It makes sense. 

Kind of.

ーIn a way - Greg says - I think is kind of their way of showing love. Like becoming something entirely new with someone else… It's poetic, really, I should write a song about it.

A weird feeling blooms inside her chest. For the first time, she realizes that all those crazy things are part of Pearl. Of who she is.

ーPearl never told me about that.

She feels left behind, clueless about things that might mean a lot to the girl she loves.

Greg sighs and smiles sweetly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

ーDon't go there, okay?- he says - I know what you're thinking. But I can guarantee to you that not understanding every single thing about the gems does not make you any less special to one of them. My son is one of them and I don't even know how this fusion thing works properly. 

She looks at Pearl, who is laughing at something Garnet said. 

ーI don't know Pearl. I know a lot of things about the gems - specially because of Steven - but I don't know  _ her.  _ I have no idea what she likes to do or what kind of music she likes or what makes her laugh. But you do, probably, because she wants you to. And that's a really special thing and you shouldn't think of it as anything less.

ーBut what if I don't  _ understand _ her?

ーShe probably doesn't understand you either, kid. We're all hard to get, doesn't matter where planet we came from. You don't need to understand and maybe you won't. Isn't this the best part of loving someone?

His voice is soft and husband words are clear, and Sheena thinks he had to say those things to himself years ago - trying to calm himself down because someone he loved was so incredible and literally out of this world and sometime it's all too much.

Pearl finally shifts her attention from the conversation and notices her staring, she smiles and waves at her. Sheena waves back.

ーGreg? - she says, turning to him.

ーYes, kid?

ーSteven is lucky to have you as his dad.

 

…

 

ーSo, did you enjoy the fight? - Pearl says as soon as she approaches Sheena.

Greg excuses himself, saying he needs to go back and talk to Amethyst. Pearl frowns as Sheena smiles and thanks him. Her conflict with Greg is over, but she isn't entirely comfortable with having him so close to her girlfriend. 

ーYou did great - Sheena says - I loved the part where Steven and Connie transformed into a giant woman.

Pearl suddenly realizes that Sheena had never heard of fusion before.

ーI'm so sorry that I didn't told about that! You must have gotten so confused.

ーHey, calm down. I got it, Greg explained it to me.

ーHe did? - Pearl asks, a hint of surprise in her voice.

ーUhum, it's just like Dragon Ball.

ーI have no idea what that is.

ーI know, I just wanted you to be the confused one for a change - Sheena says, grinning when Pearl lets out a small laugh - Hey, I kinda want to take you somewhere right now… would it be rude for us to leave?

Pearl looks back, and finds the others gathered around Amethyst, who seems to be doing a show out of her shapeshifting skills again. Right now, she's a bird.

ーI think they will be okay without us - she says and then turns to Sheena - Where are we going?

ーYou'll have to trust me.

ーAlways.

 

…

  
  


Sheena's vehicle still scares her.

As she finally hops out of the bike, she looks at her and takes the helmet off, after struggling a bit with the buckles.

ーAre you sure this thing is safe? - she exclaims - It doesn't look like it offers any safety. And I told you humans are fragile.

ーI can take care of myself, Pearl, don't worry Also, stop calling me fragile.

ーBut you are! If someone stabs you, you just cease to exist. I've had a whole sword pass through my body and here I am.

ーYou've had a wha- you know what? Forget it. Let's go.

Sheena grabs her hand and starts walking towards the house's door. They parked in front of a small brick house, with small flower pots lining by the side of the door. It looks old and cute.

ーAm I supposed to know where we going?

ーDon't you trust me?

ーI do, it's just… well, it took a while to get here and I'm curious. Also, you look like you're slightly nervous.

She says the last part with a hint of hesitancy. She had noticed Sheena's anxious state when they left the beach house, but was afraid to comment on it.

Sheena sighs and looks at her.

ーIt's just… those last few days you've trusting so much of your history and your life with me and I don't feel like I'm doing the same. Not because you don't give me space to, but because I'm scared to let you know certain things. But I want to. I want you to know me and who I am and what made me become who I am. That's why we're here.

ーOkay then, let's go.

They walk over to the door and Sheena pulls a key out of her pocket and opens it, stepping inside and waiting for her to do the same before closing the door. 

She turns around, takes a quick look at her surrounding and then shouts.

ーAlex, Luke, come down. I have someone to introduce to you guys.

  
  



	16. chapter sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM  
> I hope u guys are proud of me for keeping up with this deadline - I haven't failed once!!  
> I have plans for ending this fic without covering some major events cause if I do it will be a big weird mess. But i also plan on posting one shots set on this fic universe with those moments that I won't be able to write. But Idk will see about it.  
> Pls leave a comment if u can 💚💚💚

ーI can’t believe you brought her here without telling me first! - Alex whispers, angrily taking coffee cups out of the cabinet - This house is a mess! There’s cat hair everywhere and i came down wearing this.  
He points out his t-shirt and shorts combo. From the smaller size and the weird stains splattered all over the white fabric, Sheena can tell it belongs to Luke.  
ーI think you look great, dude. And also, Pearl doesn’t care.  
ーBut i care! How dare you force me to meet your girlfriend with not even a cake or a pie or, i don’t know, some cookies or something. And Luke looks like some kind of eight grade nerd.  
Sheena looks behind her. Luke is sitting right next to Pearl, both involved on a conversation that Sheena can’t hear from where she is. His plaid button up matching his usual red bennie and thick rimmed glasses.  
ーHe looks like he usually looks.  
ーExactly - Alex slightly raises his voice, before taking a breath and placing both hands on her shoulder - Hun, all i’m saying is that i really wanted this girl to have a good first impression of your family, and you blew it completely. And i hate you slightly for this.  
Sheena chuckles, but feels a pang of guilt. Behind the jokes, she knows Alex is serious, and that he really wished he could’ve prepared to meet what is probably her first serious girlfriend since high school. But those don’t really count.  
ーI know, but the idea to bring her here just came out of nowhere and i… I’m sorry, okay? - she says, shrugging her shoulders - But just so you know, Pearl kind of never eats and she probably thinks you guys are making a fashion statement or something.  
ーEverything i do is a fashion statement, that's not the point.  
They hear laughter coming from the living room.  
ーHey, sounds like they’re hitting it off. Let’s join them?  
ーIf she hates me, you’ll break up with her.  
ーI definitely will.

…

ーSo, basically, my thesis is about ethical consume under capitalism, and how it is impossible to achieve it. But i really want to do some research on something involving gender studies or something someday. Or maybe global warming, but i don’t know how to fit that in.  
Pearl nods, as the boy excitedly rambles about his work. It’s actually interesting to hear his ideas, and the way that he can’t seem to be able to keep a single track of thought for more than six seconds is weirdly endearing.  
ーSo what do you think? Should i try to bring those other ideas to life or should i just focus on what i already started?  
ーI think chasing knowledge is always great, but maybe finishing one of your started works would also be a good idea. You know, to actually give you a solid start, a feeling of getting work done. Then you can move on to your other projects.  
He looks surprised with her answer, and widens her eyes before throwing her a small, but sincere looking smile.  
ーThat’s actually really good advice - he says, adjusting his bennie - Don’t get me wrong, but between Alex’s jokes and Sheena’s comebacks, i don’t really get a lot of time to talk about...you know, me. It’s nice to have someone actually listening. Thanks, Pearl.  
ーYou’re welcome, Lake.  
ーIt’s Luke.  
ーOh, yeah, of course it is.  
He chuckles and then grabs his mug from the coffee table, taking a sip of whatever it’s inside. It has a strong, pleasant smell and Pearl can recognize it as being something Steven usually drinks with his breakfast.  
ーWhat do you think they’re talking about? - she says, pointing to the kitchen, where Luke and Sheena are having a long conversation right now.  
ーAlex is probably complaining about something, i assure you. I know my boyfriend and he’s always complaining about something - he rolls his eyes - You’re lucky Sheena is more laid back.  
ーI guess she is, but i think i bring drama enough for the both of us in this relationship.  
ーCan’t relate. Alex brings all the drama, and all i do is hear, nod and say “yeah, babe, that sucks, want some gum?” - he sighs, laying back on the couch - But i love him and he makes me happy so it’s fine. Also, it’s kinda cute.  
ーYou two make a lovely couple.  
ーI guess we do, huh? - he smiles - The drama queen and the repressed nerd.  
They laugh.  
Sheena and Alex come out of the kitchen, the latter holding a tray with four cups on it. Pearl smiles at Sheena, who kisses her before taking her place on the couch next to her.  
ーSorry if we took too long - she says - Alex had some complaints to make.  
She hears Luke chuckling next to her and can't help a smile.  
ーSo… - Alex sings - What were you two talking about?  
He sits at the other end of the couch and places a arm behind Luke's back, who rests his head on the man's shoulder.  
ーPearl was helping me with some of my thesis and stuff. She's nicer than you two combined by the way.  
ーCan't discuss with that - Sheena laughs.  
ーSo, Pearl, has Sheena said anything about us yet? And if she did, was it bad? Don't worry, I won't be surprised if it was.  
ーAll the times she mentioned you two were good comments only, I promise - Pearl answers, awkwardly taking the mug Luke offers to her - I don't really feel like drinking, but...uh, thanks.  
She places the mug back on the table.  
ーPearl has a complicated relation with food, you guys will notice it with time.  
Alex raises his eyebrow and throws a weird look at Sheena, who simply shrugs with a silent promise to a explanation later.  
Quickly, Alex and Sheena get involved in their own conversation, about dating and Alex's weird choice of chloting. Pearl easily understands what Luke said: the pair has a strong energy and a quick dynamic, and it's hard to keep up with. But, for some reason, it doesn't feel like being left out.  
ーHey, do you dance or something like that? - Luke asks, keeping his voice a little but lower - You look like a dancer.  
ーI'm a ballet dancer. But I don't dance as much as I used to.  
ーYou ever been to a bolshoi presentation?  
ーOnce, a long, long time ago.  
Pearl smiles. Fond memories of strong music and a open theater, the lights almost blinding her in contrast to the everything black around the walls.  
ーI've been to one, but is not really my thing. Not going to say it isn't lovely to watch - he says, then adjust his glasses - I think movies are more my thing than anything live or theater like that. What's your favorite movie?  
ーTitanic and Billy Elliot - Pearl says without a second thought - I don't watch a lot of movies, but I really liked those two when I first saw then. Also, the Sound of Music.  
ーOkay, Titanic is arguably overrated but I got you on the Sound of Music. That scene with her spinning around the hills? That's awesome.  
ーHey, is that Jolene? - Sheena says - Come here, kitty, come here.  
Pearl looks at the end of the room where a beige cat with long fur curiously watches them. Sheena keeps whispering until the animal seems to take enough interest to approach them.  
It runs it's head on Sheena's hand for some seconds before shifting her attention to Pearl and staring at her for some time.  
ーYou said her name is Jolene? That's a unusual name for a cat.  
ーIt's because of Dolly Parton, but if you tell this to anyone, we'll deny it - Alex says and Sheena chuckles.  
Pearl watches, slightly amused, as the animal rubs around her legs with a low purring sound.  
ーShe seems to like you - Sheena says - Congrats, that was the last family member you had to conquer.  
Pearl laughs.  
ーAm I a part of the family now?  
ーYou already were.


	17. chapter seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LATE BUT IM HERE  
> for some reason I wanted a valentines day thing so we're going to have 2 chapters  
> This one and the other one where we will se Sheena and Pearl  
> Also I enjoy this chapter but I'm insecure about the writing so please leave a comment if u can  
> I really wanted to have something with Aled and Luke because I love them and they're kind of soooooo on the background  
> Anyways love u guys hope u enjoy it  
> DRINK WATER

It’s the best day of the year.

Alex wanders around the house, placing small scented candles on tables and countertops, and fills every single jar with as much flowers as he could get at the nearby shops. He bought the biggest chocolate box he could find - heart shaped, of course - and put it on the coffee table, praying that Jolene wouldn’t get curious enough to try and play with it. The Mamma Mia soundtrack is playing low on the background and he sings along to some of the lyrics, sitting at the end of the couch and smiling to himself.

It’s Valentine’s Day.

Alex has nothing against the other holidays - Sure, christmas is overrated, easter is boring and Thanksgiving is annoying and has problematic roots, but he has nothing  _ against  _ those days. It’s just that in the end, nothing beats Valentine’s Day for him..

―You know, every single year i have hope that you’ll back down - Sheena complains, looking around the apartment  - But here we are, scented candles and all.

―I let you have Halloween, so please give me some respect. 

―I’m giving you all the respect, ‘cause it takes courage to leave the house wearing  _ that _ \- she points his sweater,  bright red stamped with tiny pink hearts - And then you complain about  _ my  _ style.

He rolls his eyes.

―C’mon, hun, it’s the Valentines, why aren’t you annoying your girlfriend or something like that? 

―Me and Pearl have a date later, but i’m not giving her anything. They don’t really celebrate the Valentines where she comes from, so… - Sheena shrugs - Didn’t see the need.

―Well, i don’t really celebrate christmas but you better give me a gift this year, ma’am.

Sheena chuckles slightly.

―It’s different.

Alex frowns. There’s something about Sheena’s indifference that feels weird to him so he decides to push the topic a little bit further. He taps the place right next to him on the couch, and she smiles weakly before sitting down.

―C’mon, tell me - he says - What’s it?

She looks at him and sighs, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

―It’s silly. You don’t want to hear it.

And there it is again. Sheena’s instinct to hide behind quick, easy answers instead of opening up.

_ You can trust me _ , he remembers whispering to her years ago, while she cried because of another bad fight with her mother,  _ I can’t fix all the horrible things she said, but i promise that you can trust me. _

He pushes the bad memories back to the depths of his brain. Sheena is here now, with him, and not with that poor excuse of a mother anymore.

―C’mon, darling - he says, keeping his voice lower than usual - Tell me. What’s eating you up?

―I’m not giving her a gift because i have no idea what to give her and everything i think about sounds stupid or just… i don’t know, too much.

―Are you planning on giving her a wedding ring? 

―W-what?! - she stutters, her face turning pink - No! I had a ideia but it’s, you know, dumb.

―Is it a wedding ring?

Sheena rolls her eyes.

―No, it isn’t.

―Then i don’t see what the problem is. Wait, it isn’t socks either, right?

―I’m not a grandma.

―You look like one.

She chuckles.

―Babe - he says, putting his hand over hers - Whatever you give her, i’m sure it’s going to be lovely. This is your first Valentine’s Day with a girlfriend since High School and those didn’t count so i want you to enjoy this. Stop pressuring yourself to be perfect.

She smiles, and Alex feels happy too. He squeezes her hand.

_ I got you. _

 

_... _

 

Luke nervously fidgets with the box after knocking on the door for the second time. He hears a muffled “coming” from inside and takes a deep breath while hugging the gift closer to him. He can feel the sweat on his forehead and tries really hard to fight the annoying voices inside his head that tell him that he made the wrong choice.

_ I should’ve settled for a t-shirt or something like that _ , he thinks,  _ Maybe i can still turn back and replace it? _

The door opens and Sheena receives him with a smile.

_ Too late. _

―Sorry for the wait, we were having a talk - she says - C'mon, get in.

Luke is not surprised with the vanilla scent taking over the house or the abundance of flowers around. When he looks to the side and sees Alex pn the couch, smiling at him, the sight of the horrible red sweater makes his heart flutter.

―I can't believe you're actually wearing this thing!

Sheena chuckles behind him.

―I knew you had something to do with this - she says - But you can tell me later, I have to head for work. Bye!

He gives her a quick goodbye before making his way to the couch and kissing Alex. All his worries seem to shrink as he heard the sound of the door closing and his boyfriend's arms around him.

He laughs as he feels the sweater's fabric against him.

―You really didn't need to wear it - he says - I know it's ugly.

―Nah, it makes me think of you.

The sweater was a silly attempt of a gift at their first Valentines together, four years ago. Luke had joked about how he never really saw Aled wearing it, but he wouldn't expect him to actually put it on.

He notices Alex looking down, to the box he brought along. It's slightly smaller than his palm and carefully wrapped on some random shiny paper he found at a craft store. He tightens the hold around it and Alex smiles sweetly at him.

―I want to say something.

Luke nods. More time to think.

―O-okay then.

―I love you. And I know that I say that all the time but I really love you and I want to make sure you know that - his voice cracks a little - I know sometimes I'm too much and you may feel overwhelmed and like I don't give you space… But you're part of my family and I don't know what I would do without you.

Luke takes a deep breath.

_ It's now or never. _

―Promise me you won't freak out.

―Huh? 

―Just-just promise you won't freak out and if you do, and if you hate it, promise it won't fuck up what we have.

―What you're talking about?

_ ―Alex _ .

He sighs.

―Okay! I promise.

Luke nods, trying to put his thoughts into order. He places a small kiss on Alex's mouth and tries not to think about the cold swear and the fast rhythm of his heartbeats.

_ Maybe he should kneel? No, no - too much. _

He places the box on Alex's hands, who seems to get the message. He carefully unwraps, but Luke can see his hands shaking and his eyes widening when the paper is over and all that's left is a small black jewelry box.

―C'mon, open it. I'm about to have a stroke here.

He obeys. The ring is small and way more subtle than Luke ever thought of buying for Alex, but it seemed like it was calling him at the shop and he couldn't ignore it.

―Alex Horvat, you wanna be my fiancé ‘till we feel like actually planning a wedding? Please, be aware that this can take years with means that even if you say yes, you'll still have plenty of time to change your mind.

―Are you serious?

―Yes, I am.

Alex stays quiet. The silent cuts thought Luke, almost in a painful way. ‘Does your mother know?’ is faintly playing on the background and he wants to burn the speaker - he hates musicals.

Alex lets out a small laugh.

―This is definitely the best day of the year.

―I'm waiting for an answer, dummy.

―Yes, stupid.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO  
> anyone knows why Sheena's girlfriends from high school dont count? Second time I say this and I dont think any of you understood why skkdkd  
> But I'm probably going to talk about this next chapter but if u have a guess say on the comments


	18. chapter nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U GUYS ARE LITERAL ANGELS FOR NOT KILLING ME FOR THAT DELAY  
> i swear i tries as hard as i could to respect the deadline but college is so damm stressful and I cant understand a word of what my archaeology teacher says   
> But anywayssss I hope u like this one it was made with love and all those things   
> Also we will probably be ending this fic on chapter 22 but not exactly like it will end the timeline but then I want to post like 5 or more ne shots of cute or sad or important moments i couldn't fit into the actual fic? Would u guys stick around for that??? If not I just won't write  
> ANYWAYS HOPE U LIKE ILL TRY TO BE QUICKER PLS LEAVE A COMMENT LUV U ALL

Alex’s first day at her school was on a Valentine's day. The second graders were loud, jabbering  about heart shaped cards and chocolate as Sheena shrinked herself, hoping that no one would notice her today. She never got any cards.

The teacher walked in with the new kid, smiling at everyone, with his spider-man trolley backpack on one hand and a pokemon plush toy in the other one. He didn’t seem to think twice before taking his place on the first row, at the middle and right ahead of her. Sheena frowned, because that was Lisa’s chair and she didn’t like when anyone sat there. Someone should warn him, but it wasn’t going to be her.

After Mrs. Diaz passed around with her usual basket, handing everyone the colored pieces of paper right before the last class, he turned around, taking a look at everyone else and frowned when he saw her desk.

ーWhere are your cards? - he asked - You didn’t get any?

Her cheeks grew hot.

ーNot really - she muttered - But you didn’t get any either.

He shrugged.

ーI don’t know anyone here. I don’t have any friends yet.

ーI don’t either.

ーOh - he said, looking down for a second and the back at her with a smile - We can be friends! I’m Alex!

He offered his hand and she shook it, smiling back.

ーAhm, wait, i have an idea - he said and reached inside his backpack. He took out a small sheet of pink paper and a red crayon and turned around, starting to scribble on it.

ー What’s your name? - he says, without looking at her.

ーAhm, it’s Simon, but i hate it - she says - But you can write it anyways.

When he finally turns around after a minute, he hands the paper to her. There’s a big heart with what was probably supposed to look like a flower on the middle of it, and below it was written, on a sloppy handwriting - “From: Alex. To: S.”

ーS.? - she asked.

ーYeah, you hate your name so one day you can change it to another name that also starts with S, and write it right there - he smiled - You like it?

She smiled and took another look at the paper. Her first Valentine's Day card.

ーI love it.

 

…

 

As Pearl settles next to her, Sheena dips her hand inside her pocket and feels the usual peace that it brings her. She carries it around at all times on the exact same pocket of the exact same jacket Alex bought  her after they moved to the apartment. It kept her grounded.

The view from up here is amazing and, thought she still doesn't quite understand why set a washing machine at a magical temple’s hand, she has to admit it’s a nice place.

ーSo - Pearl starts - I believe we’re about to exchange gifts? 

She raises an eyebrow.

ーExchange? You know what day is today?

ーWell, how wouldn’t i? Steven always makes a party out of it, Amethyst loves the chocolates and Garnet has her own celebration for Ruby and Sapphire.

ーWho?

ーWhat do you mean wh-...Oh, right - Pearl mutters - We still have to tell you about that. We’ll explain later, don’t worry. Anyways, i do know Valentines Day and…

She raises her hand to the gem at her forehead and strong light comes out of it, fading away as quickly as it came and leaving behind a thin box smaller than Pearl’s hand wrapped with shiny paper.

ーI got you a gift. 

She smiles, happy that she won’t be alone on this. 

ーI got you something as well, but why don’t you go first? 

Pearl smiles, and hands her the box.

ーI don’t know if you’ll enjoy it, but… Well, i think it’s nice.

She tears the paper off to reveal a rectangular black box already open with a golden necklace inside. She smiles when she takes in the pendant.

ーIt’s a pearl - she chuckles - You’re giving me a pearl necklace!

ーI have to admit the idea of using gems as clothing is slightly disturbing to me, but i guess it has some...meaning, you could say so?

ーYes, i guess we could.

She can feel the warm feeling of happiness as the small gem reflects the sunlight. There isn’t a better way of keeping the woman she loves around, huh?

ーYou like it?

She grabs Pearl’s hand and holds it tight.

ーI love it.

 

… 

When she was fourteen, Alex bought her a dress for Valentines.

He gave it to her on a brown bag, right after she had bested him at videogame. They were sitting at the middle of his bed and Sheena felt the soft pink fabric and almost cried at the feeling. She wanted one of those when she was five, seeing all the girl from the neighbourhood wearing similar things, but her father had screamed at the top of his lungs that it was a girl’s clothes and she couldn’t wear it. 

ーI know you father would kill you if he ever found out, but you can try it on when he isn’t home, maybe? If he finds out, you can say it’s for a girl or something like that - he shrugs - Maybe it was a silly idea, sorry.

ーNo, i like it. Thank you, but...why?

ーI know you said you don’t know if you’re actually, you know, not a boy, but… Maybe that can help you figure some things out? Not all girl wear dresses, but, you know, it’s kind of a thing.

Sheena can see he’s trying his best not to say anything wrong, waving his hands around and and struggling with words. How weird it to have someone that actually cares.

ーI love it. Sorry that my gift wasn’t as good.

ーAre you kidding? I love Dolly Parton, i will blast Jolene though my house at 3 am or something. My mother will hate you forever.

She laughs and lets her eyes wander back to the dress.

It wasn’t her style, all shiny and delicate but the voice of her father echoed thought her brain.  _ It’s a girl’s clothing.   _ She held it tighter.  _ And it’s hers. _

 

…

 

Pearl helps Sheena put on the necklace, her hands cold against her neck, making her shiver slightly. It’s a tricky clasp, but she gets it quickly.

Sheena holds the pendant as Pearl sits right in front of her, close than before.

ーNow i can be with you even when i’m out on a mission - she says, her voice hesitant - If something happens, you can… remember me.

It’s hard for her to brush off the weird comment, but she sees in Pearl’s eyes that it isn’t a good time so she changes topics.

ーSo, you want to see your gift?

Pearl nods excitedly, her smile growing wider.

Sheena takes a notebook out of her backpack along with a small envelope. 

ー So, i didn’t wrap it, which is really lame - she chuckles - But i hope you like it.

Pearl grabs the notebook first. She looks at it with a curious look before opening and start to flip the pages.

There’s a sketch of Jolene first, laying on the dinner table. Then Alex and Luke sitting next to each other, smiling, followed by a bunch of drawing of Alex alone. Pearl spends some seconds on each one, but stops at a particular page.

ーSheena, that’s… that’s beautiful.

It’s her. It’s the only actual finished drawing, the pastel colors complementing the pen. Pearl is standing out against the white page, holding her spear in hand and smiling.

ーIf you keep flipping, please don’t do it now - she says when Pearl lifts the page -  _ When _ you keep flipping, there’s some things i wrote. I know there’s a lot of things you don’t know about earth, so i made a “Earth 101” kind of thing. Or at least my earth, you know. There’s explanations, and comments, and some musics i think you should listen to. Oh, and there’s also that.

She opens the envelope and takes the bracelet from inside. It’s made out of fabric, just large enough to fit all six colors there.

ーIt’s the LGBT flag. Remember, i told you about that?

Pearl nods.

ーFelt like you should have one. It was mine, actually. It made me feel like i belong.

ーI love it, but i didn’t need it. You make me feel like that.

 

…

 

When Sheena was sixteen, she got her first girlfriend. Alice was a nice girl who loved old movies and rock music, and her hair was blonde and fell below her shoulders. They dated for six months, and Alex didn’t talk to her during the whole time.

ーYou don’t like her - he said - You’re just doing that so your father will think you’re a boy!

ーIt’s not that! She’s-she’s nice.

ーI know she is and that’s exactly why you shouldn’t pretend to like her when you don’t. 

He was right. She felt dirty doing that to her, pretending she was okay with being seen as her boyfriend when the mere thought disgusted her and made her feel so, so wrong. Sheena knew she liked girls, but she couldn’t stand being seen as a boyfriend. 

The only way out of this was to tell the truth, but she couldn’t risk it. Good church girl Alice would run too her parents to tell them how much of a freak the butcher’s son was, and it would reach her parents for sure.

She just couldn’t risk it. 

But she couldn't be a jerk to Alice either.

ーHere - Alex said after she finally broke up with her - Take it.

He handed her the bracelet.

ーOne day, we’ll get out of this town, and we’ll get an apartment and a cat named Dolly Parton, and meet a whole bunch of people like you and me. No more lies, no more pressure. And you’ll have a actual girlfriend that you care about and that you won’t date just to make your father be proud of a son he doesn’t have. Okay, hun?

She nods.

ーOkay.

Few years later, she would get into a fight with her father, who would punch her in the face after finding a old diary of hers. Her mother would cry on the living room, asking where did it went wrong as Sheena grabbed the car keys and a backpack filled with as much clothes as she could fit. As soon as she got inside the car, it finally hit her.

_ Alone. _

A wave of despair is about to hit her when the bracelet at her wrist caughts her attention. The song on the radio is ending, the final verses busting through the speakers. 

_ Sheena is a punkrocker. _

Her father hates this song.

She reaches inside her backpack and grabs the old piece of pink paper and a pen.

      From:Alex

      To: S _heena_

 


	19. chapter nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have a specific excuse... I'm so sorry!  
> Writers block got me and then I wrote this huge chapter and had to slice it into 2 chapter so I could keep going without struggling with beginning so... this is the first part of that cut  
> We're on the endgame btw  
> Luv u guys!! Pls dont give up on me !!

_ Movies with aliens on them (usually mean and ugly aliens but still)” _

Pearl chuckles at that. Sheena's handwriting is messy and sometimes hard to read (she squints her eyes at the last word) but she find it endearing. Specially when she looks at the drawings; clean looking, with little to no color, surrounded by random notes and quotes. 

She runs her eyes through the list.

 

  * __E.T__


  * _Alien - The 8th Passenger_


  * _Guardians Of The Galaxy_


  * _Independence Day_


  * _Star Wars_



 

ーWell, I know that one - she whispers to herself, thinking back to Steven holding one of those glowing swords and begging her to take him to the movies. It was, indeed, a fun day.

She flips through the “gay movies” and the “songs about space” pages, feeling strangely emotional that someone would do this kind of effort for her.

The sometimes wrinkled pages and the beat up hardcover have a soul to it that she can't explain but still.

It feels really good. She wants to run over to Garnet and hug her and tells her that she finally understands, after all this time, after Rose and everything else. 

It's one thing to love someone - a great, joyful thing, really - but it's a completely different feeling to actually be loved back.

She wipes off a lonely tear with the back of her hand.

 

…

 

Sheena clings to the pearl pendant like it'll magically bring her some kind of strength she's not sure she's capable of having.

Alex isn't here - she wouldn't dare to ruin his happiness with the engagement - which she still doesn't quite understand, but he's happy and she couldn't bring herself to complain even if she had time to focus on that right how. And she doesn't.

Her phone rings again and Jolene throws her a mildly annoyed look. Even the cat knows that after a phone ring four times, something has to be done.

She sighs and goes to pet her head, smiling when she hears the low purring sound. 

ーDon't look at me like that - she whispers - You don't like her either.

The phone rings again.

Literally anyone else would've gotten the message by now.

But not her mother.

She picks up the phone and stares at the shining name on the screen..

She wasn't able to call her mother. Not anymore.

She looks back at Jolene, a blob of yellow and white fur splashed on her sheets and wraps her hands around the pendant another time. She refuses the call and goes to her messages, clicking on the first contact on the list.

 

To: Pearl

_ U free for lunch?  _

 

She hits send and then the phone starts ringing again, taking over the screen. 

This time, she takes it.

 

…

 

Sheena gets to the temple faster than usual. 

Pearl smiles when she sees her, even if the long sleeved t-shirt and the not-jeans pants are weird - they fit her, but it’s still weird. 

ーWhat are you wearing? - she asks when she gets close - Where’s your flanel?

ーAhm, trying something different today - she chuckles - Aside from an old suit, that’s the fanciest thing i own, really.

Pearl looks at her own outfit and can’t help but frown - no one told her she should dress fancy.

ーDon’t worry - Sheena reassures her - You look great. Ahm, i should probably tell you where we going, right?

ーYou said we’re going to a restaurant, right? Shall i remind you that i don’t eat?

ーNah, not really. Ahm, i kinda could use the company. My, ahm, parents are there.

Her voice weakens. Pearl doesn’t knows exactly what’s happening but she can feel the pain - she places one hand on her arm and squeezes it.

ーAnything i should know or do? Or it’s being there enough?

Sheena smiles.

ーI just told them that i was taking someone with me, i didn’t say anything about this someone being my-

ーGirlfriend - Pearl interrupts, a silly grin on her face - Sorry, i like saying the word.

Sheena chuckles and kisses her. 

 

...

 

ーIt's a bad idea - Sheena complains as soon as she takes her helmet off - You should just show me another alien thing, I can't do this.

ーOkay, first - Pearl starts - I never plan to show you the…”Alien things”. It just happens. Second… Darling, if your parents really have so many problems with you being who you are, they're more alien than anything else I could show you.

ーAnything? You sure? - she laughs nervously - I just… I don't want to go through it all again. 

She sighs and closes her eyes, fighting back old 

tears.

ーWe can go away if you want to. And forget about this, but I think, no - Pearl says - I  _ feel  _ like you want to solve things now. I couldn't care less about your parents, dear, but they have a effect on you and… well, if there's anything I learned all those centuries is that old things always come back. Sooner or later. And they bring a lot of unwanted feeling back.

She flinches. The secrets piling up inside her all coming at the same time.  _ Another time. _

ーI want you to hold my hand - Sheena says - It's silly, but… it will really piss them off.

ーAnd that'll make you happy?

She chuckles.

ーYou have no fucking idea how much.

Pearl grabs her hand and holds it tight.

ーThen let's go.

  
  



	20. twenth chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I KNOES IT HAS BEEN A MONTH  
> Again college anxiety and abusive parents aren't a cool combo at all... but i'm okay for now  
> anyways here i am and uh we'll probably get like one or two chapter and then that's it! Maybe some one shots that i really want to write but yeah that's almost over  
> and i really don't feel like i did justice to this ship and i'm really pissed at my writer habilities but i can't just leave this fic behind  
> thanks to everyone who's being so sweet and commenting and stuff  
> love u all <3

He’s a cold man.

Sheena feels the need to cringe with every look her father throws their way and she feels the need to just drag Pearl out of the busy restaurant and profusely apologize for even getting her ten feet close to him. 

ーSo… Pearl, right? -  her mother says, a plastered smile on her face - You look like a, uh… nice girl. How did you meet Simon?

ーI don’t know anyone with that name - Pearl snarls - But i met Sheena at a concert, if you want to know about that.

Her father sighs and downs the rest of what’s left on his glass. The whole scene is painfully familiar, and Sheena remembers more awkward family dinners than she would’ve liked to.

ーSo, you two have anything to say or all the call i ignored were for nothing? - she asks - C’mon, we can make this quicker. 

The noise of the customers fill the place, and she becomes thankful for the sound of cutlery, chattery and server walking around. Her mother places a hand on her father’s shoulder and he looks like he’s containing the need to roll his eyes. 

ーWell - she starts - You know, it’s my birthday in a few weeks and i… i just miss my son. 

Sheena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to freak out. 

ーI-im sorry, darling, it’s just - her mother stutters, finally losing the smile and the grip on the wine glass - It’s just hard for me. 

ーIt’s harder for me - she says - Really, how hard can it be for you to sit at home and completely ignore my existence?

ーDon’t talk like to your mother - her father says, the raspy voice and the heavy accent bringing back old memories - Have some respect for the woman who raised you.

ーAnd you should have some respect for the woman you raised - Pearl says, her voice calm and collected - Or else we’re leaving.

ーIf you could please stay out of this, me and my  _ child  _ need to talk.

ーNo,  _ you  _ need to talk to her and i don’t like people who try to tell other people what they want, so you should hurry - she says - and drink less of whatever it is you’re drinking right now, ‘cause you stink of it and it’s bothering me.

Sheena gasps. Pearl is almost as quick with her words as she is with her sword and it feels good to have someone fighting for her for once. She almost smiles but then her eyes end up on her father. He’s a tall, strong man and makes her already tiny mother look even smaller. She can feel the tension between then, how her mother flinches when his hand comes too close to her. She’s thinner than the last time she saw her, her cheekbones more prominent and Sheena feels the tiniest bit of sympathy for her - she keeps shrinking to give space to the man on every single way she can and it must hurt. 

But it’s not enough. 

Not enough to forget everything.

ー We have to go - she blurts - Send my food back or whatever when it comes, i just… Alex and Luke are waiting for me. My  _ family  _ is waiting for me.

ーSimon, i… Give us a chance, please. We miss you - her mother’s voice is strangled and weak - I miss my baby. I’m sure we can meet at the middle about  _ all this _ .

ーNo, there’s not. And i can’t say i wish there was. I’m sure you miss Simon, but - she looks over at Pearl - There’s nothing of him i can give to you anymore. It’s all me now.

Pearl gives her a small smile. 

 

… 

 

Steven runs to them as soon as they get out of the bike.

ーSheena’s here! - he exclaims, and then hugs her - I missed you! And you too, Pearl.

She smiles.

ーAnyone died while i took her away from you? Some alien invasion or something? 

Steven lets out an awkward laugh.

ーSomething like that - he mutters - But it’s nothing, really, so how did everything went?

ーUh, not that good - she chuckles - Talking about this alien invasion of yours is probably better. 

ーYeah, we kinda of need you inside to talk, Pearl... If it’s not a problem.

ーNot at all, uh, go inside and i’ll be there on a second, okay, Steven? 

He smiles.

ーSure.

ーBye, Sheena - he waves - Good night.

ーBye, kiddo!

He runs back to the house and she turns back to Pearl.

ーI’m sorry about that - she says - It wasn’t… nice.

ーNah, i don’t really care. Are you okay>

ーYeah, i guess i am, i just… i don’t really want those two with me anymore. I guess i already i have what i need.

ーAm i a part of that?

ーWhat do you think?

ーWishful think doesn’t count.

ーIn this case, it does. 

ーOkay, then - she chuckles - I have to go back inside. We’re having a problem with multiple kidnappings around town and i think Steven thinks a gem is causing it.

ーOh, okay. Should i be worried?

ーIf they take you, they should be the ones to worry - her voices carries a concerned, honest tone to it.

She doesn’t say anything at first. The thing is: Sheena knows she’s serious. Knows that she’ll actually fight for her if needed and, damm, now that she knows what’s out there she can’t even say she would deny it. 

ー Just… promise me you’ll send a text or call if you have to go to space or something like that again. Promise?

ーLet’s hope that won’t be needed.

She kisses her and starts walking back to the house.

ーHey! - Sheena shouts - You didn’t promise!

ーI promise i’ll text you and i promise i’ll come back.

Sheena doesn’t know which promise worries her the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! me again  
> if you liked it or hated it pls leave a comment  
> i feed on those


End file.
